


Découverte

by SoleilBreton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom!Loki, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Has Trust Issues, Long Shot, M/M, Riding Crops, Shibari, Spanking, Tony Stark wants sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilBreton/pseuds/SoleilBreton
Summary: Loki et Tony sont ensemble depuis de longs mois, et s'aiment passionnément. Mais parfois, l'amour ne suffit plus et Loki s'ennuie dans son couple, surtout pendant le sexe. Heureusement, il a plein d'idées pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle !





	Découverte

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Ceci est ma contribution thérapeutique post-Infinity War. Il n'y a aucun spoil, c'est juste un PWP, Ironfrost, BDSM mais pas trop hardcore, pour me faire plaisir, et pour vous faire plaisir j'espère !
> 
> Évidemment, si vous avez besoin d'épancher vos tourments suite au visionnage d'IW, je suis là pour parler.
> 
> Ah, oui. Cette histoire est un OS beauuuuuuuucoup trop long. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Découverte** :

Tony expirait un souffle chaud dans son cou, y laissant une sensation humide. Il allait et venait en lui, arc-bouté sur ses bras, les muscles bandés, transpirant. Son visage exprimait à la fois de la concentration, et un plaisir certain, mais Loki ne pouvait pas en dire autant. En fait, il s'ennuyait. Certes, la bite de Tony, dure et chaude, provoquait quelques effets sympathiques, particulièrement quand il arrivait à toucher ce point-là, si sensible, certes la friction de leurs deux corps sur son propre sexe était agréable, et l'éjaculation ne tarderait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de jouissance, encore moins d'orgasme.

Pire : il simulait.

Il en avait honte, mais, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à Tony.

« Oh Loki, gémit l'humain dans son oreille. Tu es si bon. »

Mais cette fois, c'en était assez.

« Tony, arrête s'il te plaît, dit-il. »

Le sérieux de sa voix, qui n'avait rien de gémissant, ni de languissant, fit stopper net son amant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, c'est… non tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Mais… je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Tony sortit de lui, mais resta à bout de bras au-dessus de Loki.

« Ecoute Tony, commença celui-ci. »

Ledit Tony se laissa tomber sur le côté avec un soupir.

« Pourquoi ça commence comme une conversation chiante ? marmonna celui-ci. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

\- Non, rétorqua Loki. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Tony en cherchant quelque chose du regard, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son amant.

\- Je simule Tony ! s'exclama Loki brutalement.

\- Tu quoi ? s'étrangla le milliardaire. Depuis quand ?

\- Des jours, admit le Dieu du Chaos un peu honteux. Ou… plutôt des semaines.

\- Putain ! jura Tony. Je ne te fais plus jouir depuis des semaines, et tu n'as rien dit ? »

Tony sonnait en colère, et cela énerva un peu Loki.

Ils étaient tous les deux très pris par leurs activités respectives. Tony avec Stark Industries, ses inventions et Iron Man, et Loki avec ses recherches de Magie, et sa mission d'enseignement au sein du SHIELD (ne riez pas, il était suffisamment en colère comme ça), pour former les agents à se défendre face à la Magie.

Quand ils rentraient de leurs journées de travail, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Ils mangeaient, baisaient un coup, puis s'endormaient. Et tout recommençait le lendemain matin. Pas vraiment la vie rêvée, l'idylle parfaite ou quoi que ce soit que vous auriez pu imaginer.

« J'ai eu… ce fantasme, avoua Loki. Et depuis… j'y arrive plus. Je t'aime. Ca, j'en suis sûr. Mais le sexe… je m'ennuie.

\- Putain, c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là, râla Tony, clairement vexé. »

Loki lui jeta un regard noir, auquel Tony répondit par un autre encore plus énervé.

« Et c'est quoi ce fameux fantasme ? railla le milliardaire.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer, dit Loki qui sentait en lui l'excitation de l'interdit monter. Oh, non, tu ne vas pas aimer du tout, mon amour.

\- Pourq… »

Tony ne put pas terminer sa question. Loki usa de sa Magie pour l'immobiliser, allongé sur le dos, les mains au dessus de sa tête. Il fit apparaître un long ruban de soie noire avec lequel il attacha les poignets de Tony à la tête de lit.

« Si ce n'est que ça mon cœur, ricana Tony, j'ai bien peur de te décevoir. Je suis un play-boy après tout. Rien que je n'ai pas déjà fait.

\- Je n'ai pas fini mon amour, susurra Loki avec un sourire carnassier. »

Avec d'autres rubans, il attacha les chevilles de son compagnon, cette fois au pied du lit. Tony fronça les sourcils quand le Dieu du Chaos fit apparaître un foulard noir.

« Oh, non, pas les yeux, dit-il. »

Loki s'immobilisa.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Tony ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

La poitrine de son compagnon se souleva plusieurs fois, puis il répondit.

« Oui, je te fais confiance, mais…, hésita-t-il. Je… d'accord, oui, oui, je te fais confiance. »

Tony relâcha son souffle violemment quand la soie noire se plaqua contre ses yeux. Loki prit le temps d'admirer son œuvre : Tony, les yeux bandés, nu, attaché, les bras au dessus de la tête, les jambes écartées. Leurs sexes avaient débandé pendant leur petite discussion, mais l'érection de Loki reprenait vie.

Il se pencha en avant, et embrassa son amant langoureusement, caressant en même temps son bouc dru. Tony répondit au baiser avec empressement, levant la tête autant que possible pour ne pas perdre les lèvres de Loki. Celui-ci mit fin au baiser, et vint mordiller le lobe d'une de ses oreilles.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de faire ça, murmura-t-il. »

Il se releva, surplombant la forme allongée et offerte sur le lit. Il ne le chevaucha pas, pas encore. Il s'assit à côté de lui, la taille gigantesque du matelas lui laissait une place confortable, et caressa le torse chaud de Tony.

Le milliardaire passait beaucoup de temps à entretenir sa musculature, et Loki aimait redessiner du bout des doigts les muscles gonflés. Il passa les doigts dans les poils du torse, suivit de la pulpe de son index le rond brun du mamelon, puis, sans prévenir, le pinça fortement.

Tony sursauta et se débattit.

« Lo' ! Putain ! jura-t-il violemment. Déconne pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pimente nos activités, mon amour. »

Pour marquer sa phrase, il gifla la cuisse de Tony, qui rua dans ses liens de soie.

« Oh, minauda Loki. Je vois que quelqu'un est excité par la situation. »

Son érection n'était pas la seule à reprendre de la vigueur. Il passa un doigt sur celle de Tony qui prenait doucement de l'ampleur, lui arrachant un long gémissement plaintif.

« Dé- déconne pas Lo', balbutia-t-il encore.

\- Non mon amour, je sais. »

Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau délicatement.

« Je sais, répéta-t-il. Je ne ferai rien de trop nouveau, et je n'irai pas à l'encontre de tes désirs, je te le promets. Mais avant d'avoir le droit de me faire l'amour, il va falloir me mériter, d'accord ? »

Loki était tout près du visage de Tony. Il sentait son souffle chaud et court contre ses lèvres et son nez. Il pouvait sentir son haleine, un mélange de whisky et de dentifrice.

« D'accord, acquiesça le milliardaire. »

Loki sourit simplement, sachant que son amant ne pouvait le voir, et se concentra sur les sensations à produire sur le corps ainsi exposé.

Il reprit un des tétons du milliardaire entre ses doigts et tourna lentement la chair, jusqu'à ce que le gémissement de Tony soit à la limite du douloureux, puis il lécha l'aréole sombre, pour l'apaiser. Ensuite, il appliqua le même traitement à l'autre mamelon. Tony gémissait et se tortillait, excitant Loki d'autant plus. Son esprit dominateur avait été trop longtemps réprimé, et il avait là le plus délicieux défouloir qu'il pouvait trouver.

Il passa deux doigts légers sur l'érection de Tony, vint flatter ses testicules, puis reprit la douce torture sur les tétons désormais rougis. Il savait comment exciter son compagnon. Il connaissait ses peurs, ses limites, et n'avait qu'une hâte : les dépasser avec lui. La plus importante était certainement la pénétration. Tony ne voulait pas être pénétré. Il avait peur, il était presque dégoûté par cela. Baiser un autre n'était pas un problème, mais être baisé, c'était un tout autre niveau pour lui. Il ne laissait rien approcher du trou de son cul, ni même de sa bouche.

Loki ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait être sodomisé, il aimait être pénétré par la queue de Tony, dure et épaisse. Mais il rêvait également de prendre le cul de son amant un jour, et il allait s'y employer. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas dépasser ce genre de blocage en une soirée, mais Loki ne perdait pas espoir.

Lassé de jouer avec les tétons tendus, Loki embrassa le ventre, les abdos contractés par l'anticipation, traçant des arabesques humides grâce au bout de sa langue. Tony soupirait, gigotait parfois quand le contact se faisait chatouilleux, puis sursauta brutalement quand Loki gifla à nouveau sa cuisse. Il poussa une exclamation douloureuse, qui se transforma en gémissement quand Loki passa la langue sur son sexe chaud et suintant.

Une gifle, un coup de langue, une gifle, un coup de langue. En peu de temps, Tony ne fut plus que supplications pour une délivrance, n'importe laquelle. Loki tenait sa jouissance au creux de sa main et se délectait de son impuissance. Son excitation à lui aussi était à son comble, et il ne rêvait plus que d'avoir la queue de Tony au fond de lui.

« S'il te plaît Lo', s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Loki accéda à la demande de son amant avec plaisir. Il chevaucha Tony, position qu'il avait rarement prise après tous ces mois de relation. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de son amant, juste à côté du réacteur ARC qu'il avait volontairement délaissé, pour se maintenir en équilibre, et de l'autre main, il guida la queue de Tony pour s'empaler brutalement dessus.

Tony cria et rua. Loki eut l'impression de vivre une sorte de rodéo. Il devait dompter la bête de sexe qui remuait sous lui. Par Yggdrasil, que c'était bon ! Les mouvements de Tony n'étaient pas coordonnés, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils baisaient comme jamais ils n'avaient baisé avant. Avec une passion si dévorante. Un entrain enfin renouvelé.

Loki éjacula violemment sur le ventre et le torse de Tony, et celui-ci se déversa dans ses chairs, des spasmes de plaisir faisant tressauter son corps.

D'un geste, Loki fit disparaître bandeau et rubans. Tony avait les yeux fermés, le corps toujours secoué de spasmes, de plus en plus espacés. Il semblait perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, à demi inconscient du fait qu'il venait de récupérer toute sa liberté de mouvement. Avec douceur, Loki l'embrassa, lui murmurant des « je t'aime » et des « merci», prodiguant caresses et amour, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon réponde enfin et l'embrasse passionnément.

* * *

 

Tony faisait tourner son stylo adroitement entre ses doigts. Un comptable chauve et chiant faisait une longue liste de chiffres tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, alors que le milliardaire avait des choses tellement plus intéressantes en tête.

La nuit dernière, il s'était senti blessé dans sa virilité quand Loki l'avait arrêté en plein ébat, pour lui avouer qu'il ne jouissait plus depuis des lustres. C'était… inadmissible. Tony se sentait en colère, contre Loki de ne pas lui avoir dit, contre lui-même de n'avoir rien vu. Mais la suite… oh, putain, la suite !

Il n'aimait pas être passif pendant ses ébats, et s'il y réfléchissait, il ne l'avait pas été. Grâce à ses paroles, ses sons, ses gestes, il avait donné à Loki toutes les indications dont il avait besoin pour les mener tous les deux vers l'orgasme. Il devait admettre que son amant était très doué, et pour la domination, et pour l'amener à la jouissance. Désormais, Tony n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui, et découvrir ce que Loki avait manigancé pour ce soir-là.

Il s'était questionné toute la journée pour savoir quand faire l'amour avec le Jötunn était devenu répétitif, presque une corvée pour Loki, et Tony devait admettre que c'était en grande partie sa faute. Avant lui, avant eux, il n'avait jamais été dans une relation homosexuelle. Il avait donc beaucoup de réticences, d'a priori, et devait passer par dessus beaucoup de dégoût instinctif. Par exemple, il n'aimait pas la fellation. Il aimait être sucé, bien sûr. Qui n'aimait pas être sucé ? Mais, être le suceur ? Avoir une queue dans la bouche ? Quand bien même celui qu'il suçait était l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Alors il ne suçait pas, et Loki ne l'avait jamais poussé à le faire. Une caresse linguale de temps en temps, et cela s'arrêtait là.

A l'inverse, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait normal que Loki le suce, et quand Tony n'avait pas le droit à cette gâterie, il se sentait frustré. Il avait tendance à appliquer à son couple un schéma de domination patriarcale, à la fois comme si Loki était une femme, et à la fois comme si c'était une façon de faire acceptable. Sexuellement parlant, il voulait que Loki l'attende sagement à la maison, les cuisses ouvertes, à sa disposition.

Se l'avouer faisait un peu mal. Il s'imaginait comme un défenseur de la condition féminine. Il avait placé une femme à la tête de sa société, il ne considérait pas les femmes comme des bouts de viande (plus depuis longtemps en tout cas), l'une de ses amies était une assassin et espionne émérite… Tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ces porcs qui attendaient que leurs femmes soient aux petits soins pour eux toute la journée. Il avait de la chance que Loki ne lui ait pas encore volé dans les plumes de mécontentement.

Finalement, Loki en avait eu marre, développant des fantasmes de domination, de renversement de la situation. Il était même étonnant qu'il ait pris autant sur lui. La situation était-elle si insidieuse, que même le Dieu du Mensonge se soit emmêlé dans les fils visqueux du patriarcat ?

Tony avait cogité, genre vraiment cogité. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à savoir ce que Loki lui réservait pour la soirée, et enfin sa réunion se termina. Il se précipita presque chez lui.

Il n'habitait plus à la tour Stark, anciennement Avengers, anciennement Stark. Il avait réinvesti le manoir familial de New-York, un manoir au style victorien qui plaisait beaucoup à Loki. Cela permettait de séparer réellement leurs vies personnelles et professionnelles, de manière bien distincte, afin que leurs travers de bourreau de travail ne viennent empiéter sur leur vie de couple. Cela marchait plus ou moins bien étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les deux tendance à ramener le travail à la maison. Si bien que le garage s'était doucement transformé en atelier, et la bibliothèque avait des allures de repaire Wiccan.

Il arriva plus tôt que d'habitude, mais déjà une forte odeur de nourriture embaumait le rez-de-chaussée. C'était très étrange, car le traiteur ne livrait que plus tard dans la soirée, et Loki ne cuisinait pas. Enfin jusqu'ici.

« Lo' ? Appela Tony en entrant dans la cuisine. »

C'était une très belle pièce, large et lumineuse. Les meubles étaient tous en bois peint en blanc, rendant l'endroit accueillant. A l'époque de la construction du manoir, il y avait un immense poêle à bois en fonte, aménagé depuis avec de l'électroménager dernier cri, plaques à induction, four électronique contrôlé par téléphone, la totale. Loki se trouvait occupé à sortir un plat fumant du four en question, pour le poser sur l'îlot central… à mains nues. Tony avait beau savoir que le Dieu du Feu ne ressentait pas la douleur pour une si 'faible' température, il poussa quand même une exclamation.

« Tu es rentré mon amour, le salua Loki en plantant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. On va pouvoir passer à table.

\- Tu as fait la cuisine ? s'étonna Tony.

\- Cela pose un problème ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis surpris c'est tout. Tu es rentré plus tôt du SHIELD ?

\- Oui. En fait, j'ai pris mon après-midi. J'en ai profité pour faire quelques courses. »

La façon dont il le dit en regardant vers son compagnon, fit frissonner Tony.

Ils passèrent donc à table dans une ambiance légèrement tendue. Loki ne montrait rien, faisait la conversation comme d'habitude, se plaignant allègrement des agents du SHIELD et des membres des Avengers qu'il devait former toute la journée. Tony écoutait, mais ne retenait rien. Il était crispé, dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver après, se disant que son amant devait avoir prévu quelque chose, forcément, sinon, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de cuisiner. A moins qu'il ne souhaite lui embrouiller l'esprit ?

« Tu m'écoutes Tony ?

\- Hein ? Oui, je t'écoute mon cœur, répondit-il pris sur le fait.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as l'air inquiet. Non, plutôt tendu. »

Le sourire de Loki était tranchant et annonciateur que quelque chose allait arriver. Tony s'aperçut qu'il faisait bouger nerveusement sa jambe gauche depuis de longues minutes, faisant trembler la nappe.

« Il y a peut-être un dessert ? tenta Tony.

\- Oui, répondit Loki, son sourire s'élargissant. Mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité. »

Putain ils y étaient. Loki avait toujours quelque chose derrière la tête, c'était un fait établi. Tony déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai pourtant eu l'impression d'être sage, dit-il. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Il se leva, s'approchant de son compagnon, laissant traîner sa main nonchalamment sur la table derrière lui. Tony ne put que lever les yeux vers lui quand il se positionna à côté de sa chaise.

« Vraiment mon amour ? susurra le Dieu en lui saisissant le menton entre deux doigts. Être sage ne veut pas forcément dire être méritant. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans trop savoir quoi dire, mais Loki lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Pour le dessert, il va falloir être très obéissant mon amour, minauda-t-il. Et il va te falloir être nu. »

La tension que ressentait Tony depuis le début du repas se précipita brutalement dans sa queue. Il devint si dur en si peu de temps qu'il lui fut urgent de se déshabiller, ce qui était tout à fait concordant avec l'ordre de son compagnon. Avec des gestes brusques, il arracha presque ses vêtements, les jetant au loin sans plus s'en soucier. Il se retrouva en quelques instants nu, face à Loki qui lui souriait. Le Dieu l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant voler ses mains autour de son corps, se contentant de seulement l'effleurer. Le cœur de Tony battait la chamade, attendant ses prochaines exigences.

« Je te veux à genoux Tony, chuchota Loki en passant un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille. »

Tony réprima difficilement un frisson, et s'agenouilla sur le parquet ciré. C'était un peu froid, pas très confortable, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, tout tourné qu'il était vers Loki et ses demandes. Quand celui-ci passa une main possessive dans ses cheveux, il s'aperçut que sa position était très équivoque. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda son compagnon un peu craintivement. C'était la même crainte qu'il avait eue quand il s'était retrouvé à la merci du Dieu la veille. 'Déconne pas Lo' pensa-t-il avec un brin d'angoisse.

La caresse dans ses cheveux s'accentua, le rassurant. Loki ne le forcerait pas. Il ne l'obligerait à rien. N'est-ce pas ?

« Que veux-tu Tony ? demanda doucement Loki sans cesser ses caresses. »

Désarçonné par la question, Tony mit quelques secondes avant de trouver quoi répondre.

« Ce que tu voudras. »

Les doigts de Loki se crispèrent et tirèrent ses cheveux légèrement, mais suffisamment pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière.

« Tout ce que je veux ? répéta Loki avec un sourire à la fois et doux et inquiétant. »

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement. Il n'était pas prêt à tout, loin s'en fallait.

« Je- je ne, balbutia-t-il. »

Loki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui ordonnant silencieusement de se taire.

« Tant que tes désirs concordent avec les miens, nous pourrons continuer, chuchota le Dieu à son oreille. Nous pouvons arrêter à tout moment, tu as juste à demander. »

Tony ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Satisfait, Loki se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le dominant tout à fait. Son regard étincelait de promesses, et Tony n'en put plus d'attendre de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

D'un geste à la fois gracieux et impératif, Loki lui présenta sa main droite.

« Je désire que tu me suces les doigts, dit-il. »

Tony comprit que Loki lui laissait les commandes d'une certaine manière. Comme la veille où les réactions de Tony dirigeaient les actions de Loki, cette fois, c'était ses réactions aux propositions qui feraient toute la saveur de ce petit jeu de rôle.

Tony regarda la main tendue, les doigts légèrement écartés. Lui-même avait ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, les poings fermés mais pas contractés. Il n'était pas naïf et avait compris où voulait aller Loki. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait y aller aussi.

Néanmoins, il se pencha en avant et happa l'index de son amant entre ses lèvres. Le goût acidulé de la peau envahit sa langue pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la salive nettoie totalement le doigt dans sa bouche. Il débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, enroulant sa langue autour de l'index, salivant abondamment. Progressivement, il oublia la position humiliante, le froid du parquet sur la peau de ses jambes, l'appréhension d'autre chose dans sa bouche, pour ne plus penser qu'à ce doigt. Son monde tournait autour du doigt de Loki. Depuis le début du repas, (qui essayait-il de tromper ?) depuis le début de la journée plutôt, son esprit entier était tourné vers Loki. Loki et son fantasme. Loki et ses fessées. Loki et ses rubans. Loki et ses promesses d'orgasme.

Il allait jouir, et cela serait éblouissant.

Il changea de doigt, et suça, avec toujours autant de vigueur et d'application, le majeur, puis reprit l'index pour avoir les deux doigts en même temps sur sa langue. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, se coupant de tout ce qui n'était pas ces petits bouts du corps de Loki en lui. Lorsque le Jötunn les retira, Tony ne put s'empêcher de gémir de déception. Il lui sembla qu'il était un peu vide sans ces doigts entre ses lèvres.

« Je désire que tu embrasses mes pieds, ronronna Loki en caressant doucement le bouc de Tony où de la salive avait coulé. »

L'esprit embrumé de Tony n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Dans un mouvement fluide, il se prosterna aux pieds de son amant et embrassa le dessus de ses chaussures noires et brillantes. Sa queue tendue était coincée sous son ventre, il avait légèrement conscience de son cul relevé vers le plafond, mais son esprit était plus concentré sur le désir qu'avait exprimé son amant.

Tony embrassait les chaussures de Loki, léchant avec application le cuir. Un mouvement lui indiqua que Loki s'était assis (avait-il fait apparaître une chaise ?).

« Je désire que tu me déchausses et que tu me suces les pieds. »

La demande, la position, les images de plus en plus osées qui envahissait son esprit, Tony dût prendre de longues respirations profondes pour ne pas éjaculer sur le champ sur les chaussures impeccables de Loki.

Il s'appliqua à retirer chacun des souliers vernis, puis les chaussettes, avant de reprendre sa tâche à l'aide de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Les pieds ne sentaient pas la sueur, mais même si cela avait été le cas, Tony n'était pas sûr que cela aurait suffis à rompre l'engourdissement de son esprit.

Il commença avec le gros orteil, suçant avec force, salivant à nouveau, le visage presque sur le sol pour accomplir sa tâche. Il ne suça pas les autres orteils individuellement, décidant de tous les mettre dans sa bouche, faisant des bruits de plus en plus indécents. Il sentait que Loki gardait difficilement le contrôle de lui-même, et il en était content. Le Dieu ne pouvait pas quitter son rôle dominateur et gémir tout son soûl comme il en avait certainement envie, alors que Tony, lui pouvait, et il ne s'en priva pas.

Lorsqu'il eut sucé les dix orteils de Loki, celui-ci le fit se redresser et se remettre à genoux.

« Je désire que tu suces ma queue, susurra-t-il d'une voix grave, chaude, et putain d'excitante.

Comme si Tony avait besoin d'être excité !

De nouveau, des images envahirent son esprit, le laissant haletant de désir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de sucer son compagnon. De le sucer encore et encore, jusqu'à l'éjaculation. Il se redressa donc, ses yeux se plantant dans ceux de Loki. Puis, avec des gestes délibérément lents, il frotta sa joue contre l'entrejambe du Dieu.

Cette fois, Loki perdit un tout petit peu le contrôle et gémit brièvement. Tony le regarda avec fierté, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Il aurait voulu avoir suffisamment de dextérité pour ouvrir le pantalon de son amant avec les dents, mais il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de pratique avant d'y arriver, alors il utilisa ses mains pour déboucler la ceinture, ouvrir le pantalon et se saisir de la bite palpitante du Dieu.

Loki était aussi excité que lui.

La queue de Loki se tendait vers lui, et il se sentit intimidé. Il allait le sucer. Il allait sucer Loki, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis de nombreux mois.

Sentant son hésitation, Loki saisit le menton de Tony pour le forcer à le regarder. Il souriait avec douceur, de légères rougeurs sur les joues, et les yeux brillants de concupiscence.

« Si tes désirs concordent avec mes désirs, mon amour, rappela-t-il. »

Sans lâcher son menton, il l'embrassa, sa langue venant dominer sa consœur dans un ballet fougueux.

« Je t'aime Tony. Si tes désirs sont différents des miens, je continuerai à t'aimer. »

Bizarrement, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un simple refus de le sucer qui allait l'arracher à Loki, Tony se sentit rassuré. Son attention se tourna à nouveau vers la bite chaude qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il déposa un baiser sur le gland suintant de liquide séminal, puis passa le bout de la langue sur la fente d'où sortait le liquide légèrement visqueux et amer.

Loki agrippa ses cheveux. Cette fois, c'était Tony qui menait la danse. C'était ses actions qui déclenchaient des réactions, qu'il suivait. La crispation dans ses cheveux, le souffle du Jötunn, ses gémissements parfois, indiquaient à Tony la marche à suivre.

Sa langue dansait autour de la queue dressée. Il suivait les veines palpitantes de la pointe, léchait du plat, appliquait sa salive pour plus de lubrification. Enfin, il mit la hampe dans sa bouche, aussi loin qu'il put sans que cela fut inconfortable, et suça avec la dernière des énergies.

Loki gémit bruyamment.

« Mon amour, oh mon amour, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. »

Tony sentait que Loki perdait doucement pied. Sa fierté gonflait dans sa poitrine.

« Je désire que tu mettes tes mains sur la tête pendant que tu me suces, déclara Loki avec tellement d'avidité dans la voix que Tony ne put qu'obéir. »

Tony agitait la tête en avant et en arrière, suçant cette queue longue, mais pas si épaisse, allant jusqu'à la limite de sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue, se délectant du liquide séminal qui sortait comme une sorte d'encouragement dans sa tâche, une preuve qu'il faisait ça bien.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir les bras levés ainsi, et dû crocheter ses doigts ensemble pour soulager ses épaules. Il pompa avec ferveur, les yeux à demi-clos, dégustant la queue de Loki comme il avait pu déguster son repas.

« Je vais jouir Tony, mon amour, le prévint Loki d'une voix pas si assurée. Désires-tu recevoir ma semence en toi ou sur toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à sucer plus durement, aspirant la colonne de chair jusqu'à l'éjaculation. Le goût était dégueulasse, pourtant Tony se sentit fier. Il avait fait jouir Loki à la force de sa bouche. Il baissa les bras, savourant le fait que le sang circule à nouveau jusqu'à ses doigts, puis il se souvint qu'il était lui-même en érection depuis un certain temps, et avide de jouir lui aussi.

Pourtant, Loki ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui. Le Jötunn se rhabilla, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était formidable mon amour. Désires-tu continuer ? »

Tony ne savait pas ce que Loki avait préparé, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il hocha la tête, attendant les prochains désirs de son amant avec sérénité.

« Je désire que tu reprennes ta position précédente, les mains sur la tête. »

Dès que Tony eut obéi, Loki fit apparaître une cravache de cuir noir, au bout plat et souple. Il passa la dragonne autour de son poignet et caressa les épaules un peu douloureuses de Tony avec l'extrémité.

« Ces derniers temps, je me suis senti insatisfait, déclara Loki avec une moue désolée. Je veux donc m'assurer de ton amour, Tony.

\- Je t'aime Loki, répondit Tony avec ferveur. »

Le Dieu s'accroupit devant lui et lui caressa le visage.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je désire m'en assurer tout de même. »

Il fit passer le bout plat de la cravache sur les cuisses de Tony, puis sur son sexe désespérément tendu. Le pauvre homme à genoux geignit.

« Désires-tu me donner l'assurance que je veux, mon amour ? demanda Loki.

\- Oui, souffla Tony déjà hors d'haleine. »

Le Dieu se redressa, faisant courir l'embout de la cravache sur ses tétons, sur ses épaules, sur son visage. Le premier coup de cravache le fit crier, mais pas de douleur véritablement, plus de surprise. Il sentit pendant quelques secondes des picotements sur son omoplate, là où Loki avait frappé, puis un second coup lui fit oublier le premier. Les coups plurent sur son dos, ses épaules, son ventre, ses cuisses, son torse, le haut de ses fesses. Son corps le piquait, ses épaules le brûlaient. Il se sentait vivant sous cette volée de cuir, car à chaque coup, il criait « Je t'aime » inlassablement, rien de plus que l'assurance qu'il devait à Loki, après des semaines de délaissement. Souvent, Loki répondait qu'il l'aimait aussi, avant de frapper ailleurs.

Finalement, Loki se montra satisfait. Il autorisa Tony à baisser les bras. La brûlure était à la fois forte et apaisante. Le Dieu s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et l'embrasser, en lui tenant le menton, comme il semblait en prendre l'habitude.

« Je suis fier de toi Tony, roucoula-t-il. »

Tony gémit de plaisir. Il savait que ces mots signifiaient qu'il allait lui aussi atteindre la félicité.

« Je désire que tu rampes pour moi, mon amour, susurra Loki. Jusqu'à notre lit. »

La promesse dans la voix de Loki le fit obéir sans discuter. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulait être à quatre pattes pour Loki, offrant ses fesses, son anus, ses testicules, son dos, à son regard libidineux. Il voulait l'aguicher un peu plus. Il rampa donc à travers le manoir, ses genoux et ses mains frottant contre les tapis anciens et rêches, jusqu'à leur chambre, au premier étage. Il s'agenouilla devant le lit et leva le regard vers Loki, attendant ses commandements.

« Je désire que tu me déshabilles. »

Tony obéit et s'appliqua à dévêtir chaque centimètre carré de son amant avec révérence, caressant du bout de ses doigts le corps de Loki. Il plia soigneusement tous ses vêtements, puis, comme la veille, le Jötunn l'allongea sur le lit, sans l'attacher néanmoins. Loki était à nouveau en érection, et de nouveau, il s'empala de lui-même violemment sur Tony. La réaction de l'humain ne se fit pas attendre. Il se cambra, entrant plus profondément encore dans ce corps à la fois connu et inconnu. Loki se masturbait au dessus de lui, allant et venant dans des mouvements de bassin rapides et intenses. Les sens de Tony étaient en ébullition. Sa peau, rendue sensible par les coups de cravaches ressentait la douceur des draps avec une sensibilité accrue. Les sensations autour de sa queue, les chairs de son amant, écartées pour lui, par lui, le rendaient confus. Il n'osait plus toucher Loki, de peur d'il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais tout d'un coup, il lui semblait inaccessible. Il était si beau, si glorieux, sa bite dans la main, étiré par la queue de Tony, qui se sentait privilégié. Ce fut ce moment de bonheur intense qui le transporta dans l'orgasme, floutant son monde qui rétrécit considérablement jusqu'à ne plus se résumer qu'à une chose : Loki, son amant, son amour, qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Loki le prenait dans ses bras, le caressant, lui disant des mots d'amour, lui assurant qu'il était si beau, si bon, qu'il avait été parfait. Doucement, Tony émergea de la torpeur provoquée par l'orgasme. Une profonde sensation de bien-être l'avait envahi et ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas sortir de ce cocon créé par Loki juste pour lui. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre le torse ferme de son compagnon, gémissant son plaisir. Quelque chose de frais et d'apaisant fut appliqué sur les meurtrissures de son corps. Il ouvrit un œil, curieux. Loki avait fait apparaître un pot d'onguent et massait sa peau endolorie.

« Je t'aime Lo', soupira Tony. »

Il eut le temps de voir le sourire éclatant de Loki et de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'abandonner complètement entre ses bras et de s'endormir.

* * *

 

Loki se sentait très fier de lui.

La nuit dernière avait été parfaite. Tony avait été parfait. Et si réceptif à leur jeu. Cela avait été si excitant de le voir à genoux, à sa merci, indécis, puis certain de ce qu'il allait faire. Leur jeu lui avait permis de faire abstraction d'une partie de ses peurs. Le souvenir de Tony lui suçant les doigts, les orteils, la queue, suffit presque à le rendre dur à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Son amant dormait encore, du sommeil du juste, récupérant de leurs activités de la veille. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Loki finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner (il n'y avait pas d'IA dans le manoir pour le faire), quand l'endormi fit son apparition. Il se jeta littéralement sur le café.

« Dis, je pensais à un truc, par rapport à hier. Et à avant-hier aussi.

\- Quelque chose t'a déplu ? s'alarma Loki.

\- Non ! Non, c'était… putain j'ai pas les mots. Mais déplaire n'en est définitivement pas un que j'aurais employé. C'est surtout pour l'avenir. J'imagine que tu vas… augmenter la difficulté.

\- Si par là tu comprends essayer de nouvelles choses, oui, c'est certain.

\- Je me disais, et si ça me plaisait pas ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me le dire mon cœur.

\- Non, tu comprends pas. Si je dis non, mais en fait pas vraiment.

\- En effet, je ne comprends pas. Si tu dis non, je m'arrêterai. C'est ça qui t'angoisse ? Que je ne m'arrête pas ?

\- Oui. Non, c'est pas ça. Pas vraiment. Si c'est pas un vrai non ? Comment tu le sauras ?

\- Un non est un non Tony, répondit Loki perplexe.

\- Ok, je m'exprime mal. Imaginons, tu testes quelque chose qui fasse mal, et que je dise non. Mais en fait, c'est un réflexe, et peut-être que je peux l'endurer et y prendre du plaisir finalement.

\- Dépasser tes limites ? Mon cœur, je saurai ça avec certitude. Si tu peux dépasser tes limites ou si tu ne le peux pas.

\- Ah ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je me lance un léger sort de partage de sentiment avant nos jeux. Si tes réticences sont trop grandes, je le saurai. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aime que tu saches que je ressens.

\- C'est un sort très léger Tony. C'était pour être sûr que tu le veuilles, et non que tu plies pour me faire plaisir. Mais tu voulais peut-être proposer une alternative ?

\- Ceux qui pratiquent ce style de vie, ici, sur Terre, utilisent des mots de sûreté. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en BDSM…

\- En quoi ?

\- BDSM. Bondage, discipline, sadomasochisme. Enfin, le truc de domination-soumission. Bref, je ne suis pas un expert, mais le truc des mots de sûreté, c'est plutôt connu. Ca peut être très commun, genre vert pour ok, jaune pour 'j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir' et rouge pour 'putain pas question'. Mais ça peut changer, prendre des sens particuliers en fonction des couples.

\- Et ça te rassurerait plus d'avoir des mots de sûreté, plutôt que l'utilisation d'un sortilège ?

\- Lo', tu sais ce que je pense de la Magie, fit Tony avec un sourire d'excuse. »

Loki le savait très bien. Tony avait une fascination et une répulsion presque égales pour le domaine de prédilection de Loki, tout comme lui ressentait une sorte de mépris intéressé pour la technologie midgardienne. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les pièces communes du manoir ne contenaient presque rien d'électronique ou de magique. Evidemment, ils avaient chacun fait des concessions. Loki avait appris à utiliser un téléphone portable, un four à micro-ondes ou une télévision, pour ne citer que cela, et Tony portait en permanence un bracelet bardé de runes de protection. Néanmoins, ils savaient tous deux faire marche arrière quand leur compagnon se hérissait au contact de leur discipline favorite.

« D'accord, concéda Loki. Si cela te rassure. As-tu déjà pensé à des mots de sûreté alors ?

\- SHIELD, pour rouge. »

Loki grimaça.

« Rien que ta réaction me prouve que je tape juste, sourit Tony en croquant dans un toast badigeonné de confiture. Si ce mot à lui seul arrive à nous faire débander, c'est qu'il est parfait.

\- D'accord, soupira Loki. Va pour SHIELD. Et les autres ?

\- Avengers pour orange ? proposa Tony.

\- Non. Trop proche de SHIELD pour moi.

\- Ok, alors Iron Man ?

\- Non. Non, ça ne va pas. C'est connoté trop positivement pour toi et trop négativement pour moi.

\- On peut rester sur vert et orange. Après tout, seul le plus fort à besoin d'être signifiant à mon avis. Et si on trouve quelque chose, on changera. C'est pas un problème. »

Le soir venu, Loki se demanda si vraiment il allait initier le jeu. La journée avait été éreintante pour tous les deux, en formation 'défense contre la Magie' dans les locaux des Avengers. Loki n'était pas un professeur tendre, ni pédagogue, et astreignait ses 'élèves' à un entraînement drastique. Pour tout dire, Banner était exempté d'exercice, car beaucoup avaient peur que le Dieu du Chaos ne réveille le Hulk.

Néanmoins, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Tony se colla contre Loki en murmurant :

« Tes désirs et mes désirs vont-ils concorder ce soir ? »

Voir Tony ainsi, réclamant d'être molesté, fit naître l'excitation dans le bas ventre de Loki, tandis que la sensation chaude de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'humain lui réchauffait le corps. Il sourit, caressant le bouc de Tony de l'index, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait faire avec lui. Ce soir, il ne serait pas question de pousser quelques limites, ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués. Il installa donc Tony nu, dos contre la tête de lit, les jambes en W, les bras tendus de chaque côté, attachés aux montants du lit. De nouveau il lui banda les yeux, et, à l'abri du regard de son amant et grâce à la Magie, il se dénuda lui aussi.

« Je suis très content de ton initiative mon amour. Que tu prennes autant en considération mes désirs pour en faire les tiens me ravit totalement. »

Il murmurait tout près de l'oreille de Tony, léchant de temps en temps le lobe, le pavillon, la joue mal rasée. Le souffle de Tony était court d'anticipation. La pièce était suffisamment chaude pour ne pas qu'il ait froid, ce qui signifiait que les frissons qui le traversaient étaient de l'excitation.

Loki fit apparaître la cravache qu'il avait utilisée la veille. Il fit glisser le bout plat sur la joue de Tony qui se tendit en reconnaissant l'objet.

« Je désire que tu suces la cravache, ronronna Loki. »

Il observa Tony ouvrir la bouche, tournant la tête pour happer l'outil de cuir. Si la veille, son compagnon avait mis du temps à accueillir les doigts complètement en lui, et à entrer dans le bon état d'esprit, la fatigue du soir devait l'aider à se laisser aller, car en quelques instants, Tony suçait la cravache en gémissant désespérément.

Loki observait avec satisfaction que son compagnon était de plus en plus excité, un simple ustensile de cuir dans la bouche. Son pénis s'érigeait toujours plus haut, et celui de Loki suivait le mouvement.

Le Dieu flatta son propre sexe, se délectant du spectacle que lui offrait Tony, nu, les yeux bandés, les bras écartés, à sa merci la plus totale. Décidant que c'était assez, il retira la cravache, qui fit un bruit de succion en quittant les lèvres de son amant.

« Hier, tu m'as assuré encore et encore de ton amour, dit-il doucement. »

Il attrapa le menton de Tony pour l'embrasser. Le milliardaire salivait encore beaucoup, si bien que le baiser fut un peu plus brouillon et humide qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Ce soir, c'est toi qui formuleras tes désirs, et je m'y plierai autant que faire se peut. Parmi ce que nous avons expérimenté ensemble, souhaites-tu quelque chose de particulier ? »

Tony gigota un peu dans ses liens, semblant réfléchir.

« Le truc des tétons, finit-il par dire. Et la cravache.

\- Très bien mon amour. Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Il décida d'être doux d'abord. Il embrassa chacun des mamelons, passa une langue taquine tout autour du réacteur ARC, là où la peau était la plus sensible, plus retourna vers les excroissances sombres. Il lécha, mordilla, suça, alors que Tony se tortillait de plaisir. Enfin, il prit les deux tétons entre ses doigts, et dans un même mouvement, il les tordit dans des sens différents. Tony glapit.

« Oh, mon Dieu, oui ! s'exclama-t-il en renversant la tête vers l'arrière. »

Limité par la tête de lit, il était tout à fait cambré. Comme Loki aurait désiré qu'il eut un plug enfoncé en lui pour approfondir la douce torture. Mais Tony n'était pas prêt à cela, il lui fallait plus de patience.

Loki suça à nouveau les tétons douloureux, pour les apaiser, avant de recommencer, encore et encore, pendant de longues minutes. Tony balbutiait des « je t'aime » et des injures selon l'intensité de ses sensations. Puis Loki passa à la cravache, qui intensifia les imprécations de Tony. Loki ne pouvait que se féliciter de son initiative deux jours plus tôt. Il avait eu peur que Tony refuse ce fantasme, ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle, mais finalement, ces rôles leur convenaient à merveille. Et grâce à la Magie, et aux soins de Loki, il ne resterait aucune trace d'aucune sorte sur la peau légèrement hâlée de son compagnon.

Il caressait la peau de Tony, avant d'abattre violemment la cravache à un tout autre endroit, si bien que le pauvre homme ne savait plus quand se tendre et quand se détendre. Il caressait la cuisse, et giflait le téton. Il caressait le téton, et giflait l'épaule. Tony ruait dans ses liens, criant des « merde », des « merci », des « je t'aime » sans discontinuer.

Taquin, Loki caressa du bout de la cravache la queue rougit et suintante de Tony, avant de frapper l'aine dans un claquement satisfaisant.

« Ah ! »

C'était parfait. Tony était dans son monde de luxure, ne pensant plus qu'avec ses sens, laissant à Loki un contrôle total, avec une confiance sans fin.

Lui-même était électrisé par la situation. S'il avait pu se voir dans un miroir, il aurait remarqué que ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, comme s'il avait pris de la drogue. Et quelle drogue plus puissante que le plaisir sexuel et amoureux ? Sa came, c'était Tony, ses gémissements, ses cris, sa peau, son odeur, son sexe, ses baisers. C'était Tony qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, c'était lui la plus grisante des aventures.

Loki continua de donner des coups de cravaches, parfois taquins, parfois un peu plus fort. Il parsema la peau de Tony de rouge, partout où il le pouvait. Sur ses bras, ses jambes, ses flancs, son ventre, son torse. Il évita néanmoins le visage. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Quand Tony ne fut plus que gémissements et légers sanglots, il s'arrêta, et remplaça la cravache par le pot d'onguent. Avec des mains expertes, il massa le corps de Tony, la tête de celui-ci penchée en avant, dans un abandon total. Sa peau était chaude et son pouls se sentait dans ses muscles.

Les gémissements de douleur avaient cédé la place à des bruits d'extase qui finissait de rendre Loki complètement fou. Il se rendit compte que son érection lui faisait mal, et qu'il avait un besoin presque vital de jouir.

Il enleva le bandeau de Tony. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, son regard flou de plaisir et de douleur encore.

« Es-tu satisfait mon amour ? demanda le Dieu avec un sourire.

\- Oui, oui, oui, oui. S'il te plaît, je veux plus.

\- Que désires-tu mon amour ?

\- Toi. Je te désire toi. S'il te plaît. Je te veux. »

Loki tira sur les jambes de Tony, lui faisant prendre une position étrange. Il avait les jambes pliées sous lui, le haut du corps soutenu par ses liens attachés aux montants du lit, la bite tendue vers l'avant. Loki joua avec un peu, faisant supplier Tony plus fort. Enfin, et parce que lui-même n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il chevaucha les hanches de son fidèle amant, et guida son sexe à l'intérieur de lui.

Tony comprit assez vite que ce serait à lui de donner la cadence, et fit plus ou moins difficilement mouvoir ses hanches.

« Je veux te toucher Loki, pleurnicha Tony après un moment dans cette position. S'il te plaît, je veux te toucher. »

Magnanime, le Dieu détacha son compagnon, qui s'effondra avant de se ressaisir avec difficulté. Loki le chevauchait toujours, mais désormais leur étreinte était bien plus conventionnelle. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, leurs mouvements se faisant désordonnés. Lorsque la jouissance les faucha, chacun leur tour, Loki se déversa entre leurs deux corps, et Tony hurla son plaisir, son corps pris de spasmes violents. Tout comme les deux jours précédents, l'homme se recroquevilla contre son compagnon, cherchant à fusionner avec lui, pas encore sorti de sa transe. Loki lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, l'amenant à s'étendre sur le ventre. En deux jours, il avait pas mal malmené ses épaules, et allait s'employer à soulager son amant par un massage. Tony ne résista pas longtemps, et s'endormit bien avant que Loki ne finisse de détendre ses muscles, et ne s'endorme lui aussi.

* * *

 

Malgré le tendre massage de la veille, Tony devait admettre qu'il avait quelques courbatures dans les bras et les épaules.

A peine réveillé, par l'odeur alléché, il descendit à la cuisine où Loki préparait le petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, il se précipita d'abord sur la caféine avant de simplement dire bonjour à son compagnon, lequel le regardait, une lueur d'amusement tendre dans les yeux.

« Je pense que si nous continuons à ce rythme, il va falloir qu'on prenne des vacances, dit Tony avec un sourire mutin. Faire l'amour est devenu beaucoup plus énergivore depuis quelques jours.

\- Tu te sens fatigué mon amour ? questionna Loki.

\- Disons que j'ai rarement dormi aussi profondément dans ma vie.

\- Le week-end arrive bientôt. Et je pense avoir droit à quelques congés payés avec le SHIELD.

\- Cool ! Une semaine de vacances, rien que tous les deux, sans personne pour nous dire quoi faire et quand. Tu veux aller où ?

\- Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

\- J'ai des résidences un peu partout aux Etats-Unis, mais sinon, je n'ai franchement pas de limites financières ou de transport. Fidji, Colorado, France, Egypte, Chine, Japon, Australie…

\- Ta préférence ?

\- Mon île des Fidji. Absence de paparazzi garantie ! C'est très calme, tellement calme qu'on peut y faire l'amour partout, sans risquer d'être surpris par quiconque.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, va pour les Fidji. En attendant, le travail nous attend. »

Tony grogna dans sa tasse, faisant rire Loki.

« Je me demandais, risqua Tony après un moment de silence confortable, accepterais-tu d'échanger les rôles ? Je veux dire, avec nos petits jeux. »

Quelque chose de sombre et de torturé passa sur le visage de Loki. Le Jötunn ne parlait jamais des choses qu'il avait vécues, spécialement quand les souvenirs étaient douloureux, voire insupportables. Tout ce que Tony savait était qu'en tombant du Bifröst, Loki avait croisé la route d'un être puissant qui l'avait forcé à vouloir conquérir la Terre. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il savait que cela avait été moche, très moche. Il ajouta donc très vite :

« J'appréhendais au début, spécialement à cause du bandeau sur les yeux, mais finalement cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'Afghanistan. Rien à voir du tout, parce que c'est toi à côté de moi, et que j'ai confiance en toi.

\- J'y réfléchirai, dit finalement Loki d'une voix un peu trop éteinte au goût de Tony. »

Le milliardaire s'approcha de son compagnon, suffisamment pour lui caresser la joue.

« Ce que nous faisons n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous avons vécu, dit-il avec assurance.

\- Je sais ça, répliqua froidement Loki.

\- C'est aussi normal d'avoir peur, déclara Tony fermement. »

Le visage de Loki finit de se fermer totalement.

« Mon cœur, soupira Tony en gardant sa main dans la sienne, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Nous ne ferons rien que tu ne voudras pas. Tu te souviens ? Nos désirs doivent concorder pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ce n'était qu'une proposition. Si cela te bloque à ce point, nous garderons nos rôles, ça me convient aussi très bien. »

Les mots de Tony durent atteindre quelque chose dans l'esprit de Loki car celui se détendit légèrement.

« J'y réfléchirai, répéta-t-il plus doucement. »

Tony tira sur le bras de Loki pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser langoureux. Le Jötunn se détendit totalement dans l'étreinte, jusqu'à ce que Tony rompe le baiser en jurant :

« Putain de merde, je suis super en retard ! »

L'idée d'échanger les rôles avec Loki lui était venue naturellement. Ce n'était pas pour récupérer le contrôle, ou du moins, ce n'était pas uniquement pour récupérer le contrôle, car Tony aimait sa position docile. Il voulait juste essayer les mêmes choses que Loki lui avait faites découvrir, dans l'espoir que lui aussi connaisse la félicité qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il laissait les commandes à Loki, ficelé dans la soie.

Son travail de la journée consistait à inventer et construire des prototypes d'équipement. Autant dire qu'avec un esprit comme le sien, il eut le temps de gamberger, si bien qu'il se réfugia dans les toilettes du complexe Avengers pour se masturber au beau milieu d'un test sur le nouvel arc de Barton.

Cette idée de jeu de domination était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis des lustres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans de moins, et de pouvoir faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Tony avait aussi beaucoup réfléchi à la réaction de Loki le matin-même. Il avait subitement pris conscience, d'une part que son amant n'avait possiblement pas les mêmes goûts que lui, la cravache semblait lui faire horreur si elle n'était pas utilisée sur Tony, d'autre part qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien la vie de Loki. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi que le Jötunn ne souhaite pas s'épancher sur les moments les plus durs de sa longue existence, mais cela le devenait si Tony ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait le bloquer ou non. Il semblait déjà acquis que Loki n'allait pas aimer la douleur. Son regard hanté le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Tony mettrait également sa main à couper qu'il n'accepterait pas non plus l'humiliation volontaire, qui du même coup n'était plus volontaire. Loki considérait avoir été suffisamment humilié et moqué dans sa vie, par son frère et son groupe d'amis, et tout un tas d'autres gens qui n'avaient jamais voulu le prendre au sérieux.

Quand Tony rentra enfin au manoir, il avait une petite idée en tête, et visiblement, en retrouvant Loki dans le salon, l'attendant avec une impatience dissimulée, il conclut qu'il n'était pas le seul. Néanmoins, il décida d'agir comme chaque jour, embrassant son compagnon, ravi de le revoir après toutes ces heures passées loin de lui. Loki lui rendit son baiser, et tout cela finit en câlin tendre sur le canapé du salon.

« J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition de ce matin, commença Loki. Je ne pense pas aimer ce que tu aimes.

\- Oh, c'est certain, répondit Tony. Moi aussi j'y ai réfléchi. Je sais que tu n'aimeras ni la cravache, ni l'humiliation. Mais je pense savoir ce que tu pourrais aimer. »

Loki le fixa intensément avec sérieux.

« Quoi donc alors ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- Puis-je garder quelques cartes dans mes manches, mon cœur ? minauda Tony avec un sourire. Ce n'est rien de douloureux ou d'avilissant. »

Loki était indécis. Cela se voyait à la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils légèrement, contractant de temps en temps les muscles de sa mâchoire.

« Un essai ce soir, que tu peux évidemment arrêter quand tu le souhaites, insista Tony avec un sourire.

\- Va pour un essai, céda Loki avec réluctance.

\- Nan, ça va pas. Pas avec cette tête et ce ton-là. Je vais avoir l'impression de te violer si tu fais la gueule. »

Loki lâcha un énorme soupir.

« Ecoute mon cœur, continua Tony. Je ne t'ai pas fait jouir pendant des jours. Tu as simulé pour préserver mon ego, et c'était à la fois charmant de ta part, et une belle erreur. Je veux juste me rattraper. Je veux te faire jouir. »

Le frisson qui parcourut le corps de Loki était bien plus prometteur que ses réactions jusqu'ici. Tony sourit. D'un coup de hanche, il grimpa sur les genoux de son amant, à califourchon, pour être au plus prêt de lui.

« Je veux te faire jouir, Loki, répéta-t-il la voix rendue grave par le désir qui commençait à monter.

\- Je te crois, répondit Loki, lui aussi de plus en plus excité. »

Ils continuèrent de se bécoter pendant tout le trajet vers la chambre. Sur le lit, Loki dût faire quelques arrangements. Il renforça la structure, pour qu'elle ne cède pas s'il venait à tirer sur les liens, et il fit apparaître les rubans de soie. Tony le déshabilla avant de l'attacher avec délicatesse aux montants de la tête de lit, les bras en croix, les jambes allongées devant lui.

Loki était encore tendu, alors Tony s'assit sur ses cuisses et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu te souviens de notre mot de sûreté ? demanda l'humain.

\- SHIELD, répondit Loki, l'air un peu moins coincé.

\- Je voudrais te bander les yeux.

\- D'accord. »

Loki ne se détendit absolument pas lorsque Tony lui passa le ruban sur les yeux. Pour le moment, le milliardaire ne disait rien quant au peu d'enthousiasme de son compagnon, mais il commençait à douter que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il prit un dernier ruban de soie afin de le faire courir sur le corps de son compagnon. Il l'enroula autour du biceps de Loki, puis tira légèrement pour le désenrouler. Il fit de même autour de son cou, de son autre bras, de son torse. Il passa directement au bas du corps, et enroula et désenroula le ruban autour de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, de ses cuisses. Doucement, Loki se détendait dans ses liens, appréciant les caresses prodiguées par la soie et les attentions de Tony, mais le Dieu se tendit à nouveau lorsque son amant se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

\- Nulle part mon cœur, répondit Tony. Je vais chercher quelque chose dans le dressing. »

Tony stockait beaucoup de choses dans son dressing, dans des cartons bruns marqués d'étiquettes blanches. Il en ouvrit un et récupéra ce qu'il cherchait : des plumes.

Il se réinstalla sur les cuisses de son compagnon, sa trouvaille en main. Il avait deux plumes en main : une plume aux barbes serrées, douce mais ferme, et une plume d'autruche, longue et pelucheuse. Le contact avec les plumes devait être un peu plus chatouilleux car Loki eut quelques mouvements, quelques spasmes, alors que Tony les promenait sur sa peau. Volontairement, il laissait le sexe mou de son amant tranquille, voulant d'abord associer la position et l'aveuglement par le bandeau à des contacts doux, rassurants.

Enfin, Loki se détendit, presque totalement. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, plus calme, ses muscles se relâchèrent et Tony put passer à l'étape suivante. Il abandonna les accessoires pour s'occuper lui-même de la peau de son amant. D'abord, il l'embrassa, sur la bouche, sur le nez, ce qui fit sourire Loki, sur les joues. Il lécha les oreilles, puis traça un chemin de baisers dans le cou, sur les clavicules, les épaules. Loki avait naturellement la peau froide, due à sa nature Jötunn, mais rien de désagréable de l'opinion de Tony, qui de toute façon, avait toujours trop chaud.

Après les épaules, il continua sur les bras, embrassant les muscles, les coudes et leur intérieur, les poignets, le dos de la main, puis la paume. Il embrassa chaque phalange, les unes après les autres. Loki était totalement détendu, la tête reposant contre le lit derrière lui, dodelinant légèrement, de temps en temps, en fonction des mouvements de Tony.

Tony suivit les lignes des pectoraux, traçant de sa langue chaque courbe ferme, fit de même avec les abdominaux, obtenant ainsi quelques soupirs de bien-être, et décida de remonter vers les mamelons. Il lécha et suça si bien chaque renflement brun que les soupirs se changèrent en gémissements. Avec satisfaction, Tony observa le sexe de Loki devenir dur plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Lorsque les mamelons furent luisant de salive, Tony repartit à la redécouverte du corps de son amant, du bout de sa langue, il descendit jusqu'au nombril, où il joua à l'introduire dans le petit antre sombre, dans une parodie excitante de pénétration. Loki s'abandonnait de plus en plus aux doux traitements qu'il recevait. Il ne retenait ni son corps ni sa voix, gémissant de plus en plus fort et gigotant, tout comme Tony quand il avait été à sa place.

Décidant que c'était suffisant pour sa langue, Tony attrapa un flacon d'huile de massage, et en versa une quantité généreuse dans ses mains. Il réchauffa un peu le tout et l'appliqua grossièrement sur les épaules et le torse de son amant. Il en versa à nouveau dans ses mains, et commença un massage des épaules, des bras et des pectoraux. La tête de Loki penchait presque complètement en arrière et s'il n'avait pas été en érection, Tony aurait pu penser qu'il était endormi. Des pectoraux, il descendit vers les abdominaux, passant de temps en temps les mains vers le dos, puis décida de prendre les choses à rebours. Il changea la longueur des liens de Loki pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos, les bras toujours en croix, mais légèrement relevés vers le haut, puis il descendit directement masser les pieds, reversant de l'huile à nouveau.

Masser ainsi les pieds lui fit se remémorer les actes délictueux et pourtant délicieux qu'il avait accomplit seulement deux jours plus tôt, et ce simple souvenir réveilla son sexe, qui se tenait pourtant tranquille jusque là. Sachant que de toute façon, il allait bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses, il se déshabilla en vitesse avant de reprendre le massage. Il pétrit les jambes, jusqu'à l'aine, où il massa la peau tout autour du sexe tendu. Il resta longtemps sur cette zone, si longtemps que Loki finit par s'impatienter.

« Tony, ne soit pas cruel, dit-il la voix engourdie par la langueur. »

Tony sourit pour lui-même et accéda à la demande informulée. Ce n'était pas une masturbation, c'était véritablement un massage du pénis et des testicules. Ses mains malaxèrent la hampe et les bourses, s'attardant parfois sur le scrotum, de plus en plus près de l'anus. De temps en temps, il rajoutait de l'huile pour que sa prise reste bien glissante. Il allait et venait sur la colonne de chair, avec toute la main ou avec deux doigts seulement enroulés autour. La queue de Loki était si dure qu'il était très facile de la masser énergiquement. Continuant d'une main sur le pénis, la deuxième main de Tony se glissa entre les fesses de Loki. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps d'installer un coussin ferme sous les hanches de l'alangui, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès vers l'anus. Une main sur le pénis donc, un doigt titillant de sa pulpe d'ouverture sombre afin de s'y glisser. Le long gémissement de Loki encouragea Tony à ajouter un autre doigt et à masser les muscles durs du sphincter.

Trois doigts, et les gémissements devinrent des suppliques. Avec délice, Tony fit entrer sa propre érection en Loki. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas trop attardé sur ses propres sensations, s'oubliant un peu dans l'idée de donner à Loki le plus de plaisir possible, si bien que le contact du cul de son amant autour de sa propre queue le surpris et lui fit voir quelques étoiles.

La pénétration fut délibérément lente, pour ne pas dénoter avec le massage. Tony entra le plus profondément possible, avant de ressortir complètement. Il répéta le mouvement tellement de fois qu'il faillit y laisser sa santé mentale, mais il avait la satisfaction de voir Loki se perdre totalement dans le plaisir, cambré sous lui, car à chaque pénétration, il faisait en sorte de frapper pile au bon endroit. Cela lui avait pris quelques tentatives, mais il avait fini par trouver la petite glande, responsable des décharges de plaisir qui vrillait le corps de Loki.

Tony était au bord de la jouissance, il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il n'accéléra pourtant pas, mais frappa plus fort la prostate de Loki. Enfin, il sentit les chairs de son amant se refermer sur lui, l'emportant lui aussi dans la volupté la plus totale. Ils jouirent tout deux quasiment en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre, et s'effondrant, dans le cas de Tony, sur le corps de Loki, maculé de sperme.

En un clin d'œil, les liens et bandeau disparurent et Loki referma ses bras sur Tony. Le Dieu tremblait de tout ses membres, à la fois de plaisir, à la fois d'autre chose que Tony ne sut pas définir. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, langoureusement, amoureusement pendant de longues minutes, chuchotant leur tendresse, leur adoration, leur amour.

C'était une belle soirée.

* * *

 

Ils étaient enfin en vacances. L'île de Tony n'était pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour accueillir une grande villa, une plage de sable fin et blanc et une petite forêt, qui n'avait que très peu connu la présence de l'être humain. Le milliardaire semblait très heureux de faire découvrir cet espace à son compagnon, qui se laissait guider sur la propriété.

« Nous serons très bien Tony, dit Loki.

\- N'est-ce pas ? babilla encore l'homme surexcité. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites faire ?

\- Il fait une sacrée chaleur. Je désire me baigner. Nu. Avec toi. »

Le regard de Tony s'illumina, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent à barboter dans les eaux limpides qui bordaient l'île. Naturellement, Tony, qui n'était absolument pas adulte dans sa tête, faisait le pitre, s'amusant à éclabousser Loki, avant de s'enfuir en riant, soulevant des gerbes d'eau autour de lui. Loki le laissa s'amuser quelques temps, avant de prendre sa revanche. Il parvint à attraper Tony par la cheville, et il le tira vers lui, avant de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau brièvement. Tony s'éjecta de l'eau en toussotant.

« Ok, je l'ai mérité, dit-il avec un sourire. »

A nouveau, Loki tira sur la cheville, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, mais ce fut pour mieux remettre Tony sur ses pieds, avant de l'enlacer.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, susurra-t-il.

\- Oh ? fit Tony d'un ton joueur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu le sauras ce soir, mon amour.

\- C'est pour nos jeux ? C'est ça ? Tu as ce sourire. Ouais, c'est pour nos jeux. Je vais douiller ?

\- Non, mon amour. Mais si tu veux douiller, je peux aussi le faire.

\- Je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu as en tête, répondit Tony. En attendant, il est dix heures du matin, nous sommes seuls et nus dans une eau paradisiaque et cela me donne quelques envies. »

Tony sauta littéralement au cou de Loki, les bras passés derrière sa nuque. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Jötunn qui ne resta pas passif en soutenant son bassin. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, le sel de l'océan rendant le baiser aussi exotique que l'île à leurs yeux.

Malgré les efforts physiques de la matinée, Tony fut excité toute la journée, comme un gosse ayant mangé trop de bonbons. Loki regardait son compagnon s'agiter, babiller, l'entraîner dans tel ou tel coin de l'île pour lui en montrer toute la beauté. Le Jötunn eut même peur un instant que le milliardaire ne s'effondre d'épuisement à la fin de la journée, mais il n'en fut rien.

Ils cuisinèrent ensemble, avec une efficacité remarquable, puis quand le dessert fut mangé, Tony se tortillait sur sa chaise, un sourire contenu aux lèvres. Loki se délecta de l'impatience de son compagnon, avant d'assouvir son avidité.

« Je te désire nu et à genoux dans notre chambre. J'arrive d'ici cinq minutes. »

Sans répondre, Tony détala à l'étage. Loki prit le temps de débarrasser la table, sans Magie, mettant le tout au lave-vaisselle. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas étouffés de Tony qui se dépêchait visiblement de répondre aux attentes de Loki, dans l'espoir de recevoir cette fameuse surprise.

Loki avait de nombreux secrets, la plupart inavouables, mais d'autres qui pouvaient être partagés avec son compagnon. Il attendit encore un peu avant de se transformer et transfigurer ses vêtements. Enfin, il fit apparaître la cravache tant aimée par Tony, et monta les escaliers.

Tony était au milieu de la pièce, éclairé par le soleil couchant qui passait par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'océan. Il était nu et à genoux, comme demandé, et fixait Loki avec un air choqué sur le visage.

« Lo- Loki ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Oui mon amour ? »

La voix de Loki était plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa forme féminine, qu'il avait prise pour l'occasion, ne différait pas tellement de sa forme masculine. Il faisait la même taille, mais ses hanches étaient un peu plus rondes, sa poitrine était tout sauf petite, et son visage s'affinait légèrement. Il choisissait très souvent de faire pousser magiquement ses cheveux, mais ne dissimulait pas sa musculature, lui donnant une silhouette athlétique et élancée. Loki avait revêtu de la lingerie fine, en dentelle vert sombre, qui tranchait sur sa peau très blanche, un soutien-gorge, un tanga attaché par des rubans de chaque côté de ses hanches, des bas brodés et un porte-jarretelles. Il se savait très aguichant pour son compagnon.

« Aimes-tu ma surprise mon amour ? demanda Loki en chantonnant.

\- Putain, oui ! Tu es… Wouah !

\- Mais encore ? s'amusa Loki.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Non, dis rien, c'est un truc magique.

\- Plus ou moins. Alors, que désires-tu ce soir, mon amour ? »

Tony papillonna des yeux, certainement incertain de ce qu'il allait demander. Il ne détachait pas son regard de Loki, bavant presque.

« J'attends, mon amour.

\- Oui, je, oui. Désir. Qu'est-ce que je désire ? Putain, tu me facilites pas la tâche.

\- Si tu continues de jurer, Tony, je vais te donner la fessée. »

Avec satisfaction, Loki observa le sexe de Tony se réveiller.

« Tu réclames une fessée, mon amour ? ronronna Loki en commençant à tourner autour du pauvre homme à genoux.

\- Je pense que je jure beaucoup trop. Tu devrais me discipliner. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se tenait dans le dos de Tony, qui gigotait, peu habitué à rester dans cette position trop longtemps. Tony semblait agréablement surpris de sa forme féminine, jusqu'à en perdre la parole, ce qui n'était pas rien pour lui.

Le Jötunn s'assit sur le lit avant d'ordonner à Tony de s'allonger sur ses cuisses, le cul légèrement relevé, pour recevoir sa fessée réclamée. La queue du milliardaire se positionna d'elle-même entre les jambes de Loki, alors que Tony s'installait.

D'abord, Loki caressa les deux lobes de chair, appréciant leur fermeté, la douceur de la peau. Il passa un doigt taquin le long du sillon inter-fessier, s'interrompant juste avant d'atteindre l'anus, sachant que Tony n'était pas là pour dépasser cette limite là. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser chaque fesse, plusieurs fois, faisant ronronner l'homme.

Sans prévenir il lança une première claque bruyante.

« Ah ! Putain de merde !

\- Si tu continues à jurer, mon amour, cette séance ne finira jamais. »

Contre ses cuisses, la queue de Tony était de plus en plus dure et gonflée. Loki pétrissait la chair rougissante, l'embrassant à nouveau, avant d'abattre la paume de sa main violemment sur une autre zone.

« Ah ! Loki, pu-han !

\- Mieux, mon amour, roucoula Loki reprenant ses activités apaisantes. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Loki caressant, léchant, giflant, et Tony, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas jurer. Il avait trouvé que dire « je t'aime » à chaque fessée était efficace, et s'y employait pour n'user que de mots approuvés par Loki.

« Te masturbes-tu avec mes cuisses, mon amour ? ronronna Loki en s'apercevant du mouvement de bassin que faisait Tony depuis quelques secondes. Ne t'arrête pas. Je désire que tu viennes ainsi. »

Loki se sentait excité par ce mouvement de la queue de Tony entre ses cuisses. Il les referma juste un peu, faisant gémir son amant, dont le cul rougi remuait sous son nez. Il continua les fessées, avec un peu moins de force et un peu plus de caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'humidité chaude du sperme se répandre à la fois sur lui et sur la couverture. Tendrement, il aida Tony à se redresser, et à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, à califourchon. L'humain nicha sa tête dans le cou de Loki, respirant profondément, collé à sa généreuse poitrine. Le Dieu le laissa reprendre ses esprits, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps meurtri, l'embrassant dans le cou, sur l'épaule, calquant sa respiration inconsciemment sur celle de Tony.

Enfin, le milliardaire sortit de sa torpeur post-orgasmique, et répondit aux caresses. Il semblait extatique rien qu'à toucher le corps féminin de son amant. Loki appréciait les caresses. Il sentait sa vulve devenir moite, prête à accueillir des attouchements plus osés.

« Je désire t'attacher, chuchota Tony à son oreille. Je désire te lécher encore et encore sans que tu ne puisses bouger. »

D'un geste de la main, Loki fit apparaître un petit monticule de rubans de soie, les mêmes qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début de leurs jeux. Tony manipula le corps de Loki jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit attaché, allongé sur le dos, les bras levés vers la tête du lit, et les jambes écartées. Il n'avait pas enlevé les sous-vêtements sexys, se limitant pour le moment à peloter le Dieu par dessus le tissu.

Enfin, Tony décida de dégrafer le soutien-gorge, qu'il parvint à enlever en détachant les bretelles. Il jeta le bout de dentelle au loin. Loki pouvait lire la concupiscence dans ses yeux, quand il se jeta littéralement sur les seins étalés pour s'en délecter. Loki apprécia les attouchements en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller sous les caresses de son amant. Dire qu'il y avait seulement quelques jours, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir prendre autant de plaisir en étant attaché ainsi.

Les baisers de Tony descendirent le long de son ventre, passant longuement sur son nombril.

« Tu es tellement beau, murmura Tony. »

L'humain passa une main fébrile sur la vulve de Loki, emprisonnée dans le tissu, mais déjà humide de plaisir. Il fit courir ses doigts, appuyant plus ou moins, rendant Loki complètement fou, haletant, presque suppliant pour que Tony s'occupe un peu plus profondément de lui. Les doigts firent place à la bouche de Tony, qui lécha par dessus la dentelle et le coton, n'hésitant pas à gémir pour répercuter les vibrations de sa voix dans le clitoris palpitant.

Beaucoup trop lentement pour Loki, Tony dénoua le tanga qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la vulve gonflée et sensible. Loki ferma les yeux à nouveau, et se laissa porter par les sensations. Jouir dans son corps de femme était si différent que dans son corps d'homme. Lorsqu'on savait s'y prendre, donner un orgasme rapide et puissant grâce à la vulve était très facile, et Tony semblait être un expert en vulves.

Sa langue semblait être partout à la fois, ses doigts se glissaient avec facilité à l'entrée de son vagin, son clitoris avait certainement doublé de volume. Loki se tortillait dans ses liens. Son monde se résumait aux sensations de sa vulve, à la chaleur de la langue de Tony, aux frottements délicieux que provoquait sa barbe, aux mouvements lents et hypnotiques de ses doigts.

L'orgasme le faucha complètement. Il cria le nom de Tony, comme une litanie, alors que celui-ci amplifiait le plaisir en ne stoppant pas une seule seconde son traitement. Le second orgasme arriva alors que Loki n'avait pas fini de convulser de plaisir. Le plaisir était plus profond, peut-être moins flamboyant. Tony n'arrêta pas. Au troisième orgasme, Loki avait complètement baissé les armes. Le souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et quand il put enfin respirer, un sanglot sec lui échappa.

Il sentit que Tony le détachait, lui-même n'avait plus la force de penser à faire disparaître les rubans.

« C'était si bon Tony, dit-il le ton haché. Si bon.

\- On refait ça quand tu veux mon cœur. »

* * *

 

Tony était heureux. Sur l'île, pas de SHIELD pour l'ennuyer, pas de monde à sauver, juste lui, Loki et le sexe.

Tellement de sexe.

C'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas en lune de miel, mais aucun risque. Aucun d'eux deux ne souhaitait se marier.

Ils avaient exploré toutes les pièces de la villa ou presque le deuxième jour, faisant l'amour sur toutes les surfaces possibles, en jouant ou pas. Ils se redécouvraient de la meilleure des manières, sans oublier qu'ils étaient tous deux des personnes d'esprit, et donc passaient aussi un temps considérable à discuter de sujets pointus, très souvent métaphysiques, mais aussi philosophiques ou scientifiques (tant que cela ne touchait pas trop la technologie ou la magie). Parfois, ils discutaient sciences pendant le sexe, et c'était encore meilleur.

Le troisième jour, Tony décida d'apprendre le billard à Loki.

« Est-ce ce jeu dont chaque règle possède un double sens sexuel ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouaip. Tu vas adorer. Ca demande de l'adresse, de la concentration, un brin de stratégie et des milliards de jeux de mots grossiers.

\- J'ai hâte mon amour, répondit Loki avec un sourire coquin. »

Ils finirent donc de manger dans un silence confortable, se souriant tendrement, chacun perdu dans ses propres fantasmes. Tony imaginait Loki penché en avant, son pantalon chino beige moulant ses fesses, son t-shirt vert remontant légèrement, découvrant sa peau pâle, et… oh, merde, il bandait déjà.

« Mon tendre amour, fit Loki en s'apercevant de son état. Tu sembles tendu. »

Tony ne répondit rien et gémit quand Loki posa la main sur la bosse de son pantalon, la massant lentement. Ses doigts fins ouvrirent sa braguette et sortirent son érection de son sous-vêtement.

« Il va me falloir te soulager mon cœur, susurra Loki. »

Il passa la main sur toute la longueur de la hampe. Tony se mordit la lèvre. Loki avait planté son regard vert dans le sien et le masturbait avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il se leva sans arrêter son mouvement de douce torture, saisit la nuque de Tony de son autre main et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'ardeur du baiser contrastait avec l'indolence des mouvements de sa main, le laissant pantelant et gémissant pour plus, juste un peu plus. Loin d'accélérer, le pouce de Loki passa sur la fente de son gland, exacerbant les sensations et le plaisir. D'impatience, Tony mordit la lèvre de son compagnon, pas fort, mais pour marquer son déplaisir. Celui-ci pouffa un peu contre sa bouche, et finit par lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

La branlette se fit plus intense. Les joues de Tony étaient brûlantes, son souffle était court. Il serra Loki dans ses bras, contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser, crispant convulsivement ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que la jouissance le saisissait.

« Merde, Lo', ne put que dire Tony.

\- Je sais mon amour, le taquina Loki en les nettoyant vite-fait grâce à la Magie. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et si tu me donnais ce cours de billard ? »

Le reste de la matinée fut très plaisant. En fait, d'avoir joui dans la cuisine permit à Tony de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses fantasmes et de véritablement apprendre le jeu à Loki. Celui-ci se montra plutôt doué, comme dans à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprenait (c'était rageant ! Saleté d'extraterrestre !) et ils passèrent un bon moment à rire et à s'amuser. Même les blagues graveleuses de Tony sur les queues, les boules et les trous leur semblèrent drôles.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un aussi bon moment juste tous les deux. Trop accaparés par leurs vies respectives, confortablement installés dans un train-train quotidien, ils en avaient oublié leur complicité, qu'ils redécouvraient isolés du monde sur la petite île. Ils firent quelques parties, et si Tony gagna la première haut la main, ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres. Loki se montra être un adversaire à sa taille, allant jusqu'à le mettre en difficulté réelle, et à le battre quelques fois. La dernière partie se finit en chamaillerie gentillette, jusqu'à ce que Loki eut envie de jouer.

Il plaqua Tony contre la table de billard, l'embrassant avec passion et possession, donnant le tournis au milliardaire.

« Je désire essayer quelque chose avec toi, mon amour, dit Loki avec un sourire joueur. »

_Je désire_ , l'expression qui lançait leur jeu, était devenu un excitant en lui-même pour Tony. Tant de promesses dans seulement deux mots.

« Que désires-tu faire de moi ? demanda-t-il se collant un peu plus à son partenaire de jeu.

\- Tu as certainement entendu parler du shibari, ou kinbaku, une pratique très esthétique je dois dire. Tous ces nœuds doivent demander une patience d'ange. »

La bouche de Tony s'assécha. C'était un type de bondage qu'il n'avait vu que dans des films pornos, et toujours à la fin, lorsque tout était fini et que le maître pouvait jouer avec le soumis ou la soumise. Il imaginait sans peine que ce type d'entraves pouvait être très long à nouer.

« Quand as-tu eu le temps d'apprendre ça ? demanda Tony curieux.

\- J'apprends vite, répondit Loki avec un sourire carnassier. »

Saleté d'alien qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Tony savait que certaines nuits, Loki prenait sa tablette pour lire, tandis que lui dormait à poings fermés.

« Comment me veux-tu ? questionna Tony.

\- Sur la table de billard. »

Le milliardaire obéit, et se hissa sur le lourd meuble de bois, de métal et de moquette.

« Puisque tu es là-haut, que dirais-tu de me faire un strip-tease ? demanda Loki sans perdre son sourire gourmand.

\- Tu es exigeant aujourd'hui, mon cœur, rit Tony. Si tu veux un strip-tease, il faut de la musique. »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit, et il s'éloigna pour allumer la chaîne hifi. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un système audio qui détectait une présence dans une pièce pour faire retentir la musique partout où il y avait du monde. Loki choisit, grâce à l'écran tactile dans le mur, une musique lente, lascive, sur laquelle Tony s'imagina parfaitement se déshabiller. L'enfoiré avait apparemment prévu son coup.

D'un geste de la main, Loki fit apparaître un lourd fauteuil de cuir, à quelques pas de la table de billard, et s'y assis nonchalamment. D'un autre geste, il tamisa la lumière, et, par magie, illumina la table de billard, comme si un spot était braqué d'en haut sur elle, et surtout sur Tony. Le milliardaire se sentit pendant un moment intimidé et exposé, mais la sensation passa, et il commença à danser négligemment en rythme.

Il faisait très chaud sur l'île, il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de vêtements sur lui, mais chacun devait attiser le désir de Loki pour lui.

Il commença par remonter lentement son t-shirt sur ses abdos, jouant avec la couture, l'enroulant autour de son index, le laissant retomber, puis recommençant. Il fit passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, gardant ses bras dans les manches, et bloquant le reste sur sa nuque et dans son cou. Le tissu était suffisamment élastique pour que cela ne soit pas contraignant et qu'il puisse continuer. Il tourna le dos à Loki et fit descendre très légèrement son pantalon de lin juste à la naissance de ses reins, en se déhanchant langoureusement. Un bruit de fermeture éclair lui apprit que Loki avait ouvert son pantalon, probablement pour se masturber devant le spectacle. Très bien, il allait en avoir pour son argent métaphorique.

Tony devait avouer qu'il commençait lui-même à se sentir serré dans son boxer.

Il continua la lente descente de son pantalon, jusqu'à ses chevilles, puis le lança en direction du fauteuil où en effet Loki flattait son sexe avec un air de prédateur collé au visage. Tony se concentra sur ses mouvements, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par l'excitation qui alourdissait la pièce. Il finit de retirer son t-shirt, se dandinant, faisant rouler ses hanches. Il lança le bout de tissu vers Loki, qui l'attrapa de sa main libre, avec un sourire satisfait, sans lâcher sa queue.

Tony lui tourna le dos à nouveau, se contentant de danser pendant un moment, agitant ses fesses, essayant quelques mouvements de haut en bas qu'il avait pu voir dans des bars à strip-tease, lorsqu'il était un playboy misogyne et imbuvable. En fait, il s'amusait assez à se trémousser ainsi, sachant que son amant se paluchait en se délectant du spectacle. Doucement, il descendit son boxer d'un ou deux centimètres, juste de quoi laisser apercevoir le haut de ses fesses. Il fit descendre un côté, puis le remonta et fit descendre l'autre, toujours en rythme.

Il bandait totalement désormais, et le besoin de libérer son érection était de plus en plus fort. Il se cambra le plus possible et descendit son boxer jusque sous son cul, soulignant son galbe, et put ainsi sortir sa bite qui ne demandait que ça. Il finit de se déshabiller tout à fait et se retourna, pour faire face à Loki, et lui lancer son tout dernier vêtement.

Loki se leva et s'approcha, la queue à l'air.

« Je veux éjaculer sur ton ventre, mon petit strip-teaseur, dit-il la voix grave un peu enrouée. »

Tony s'assit donc sur le bord de la table, les jambes ballant dans le vide, le dos cambré, les bras tendus derrière lui pour le soutenir. En quelques secondes, Loki jouit, éclaboussant sa peau de sperme chaud. Toujours dans son rôle aguicheur, Tony passa un doigt sur une des dégoulinades et le porta à la bouche. Il commençait à s'habituer au goût du sperme de Loki.

« Si tu crois que tu vas jouir vite, mon amour, tu te trompes.

\- Oh, je sais que tu vas prendre ton temps, roucoula Tony en attrapant Loki par la nuque. J'espère que tu vas me faire jouir fort.

\- Est-ce un défi ? grogna Loki dont le sourire carnassier était revenu.

\- Tout à fait. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, leurs langues cherchant l'autre pour mieux la combattre et la dominer. C'était le genre de baiser où vous perdez le souffle très vite et la raison avec lui.

« Je désire que tu t'asseyes en tailleur sur la table, demanda Loki en rompant le baiser. »

Tony s'exécuta, et alors Loki fit apparaître beaucoup, beaucoup de cordes.

C'était un tout nouveau niveau de laisser aller et de confiance en l'autre. Les cordes étaient douces, ce qui surprit Tony. Son amant lui tournait autour, l'enserrant dans des nœuds complexes et fermes, impossible de s'en échapper. Par curiosité, Tony tenta de tirer sur ses liens, mais il ne reçut qu'une tape sur la cuisse et la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire seul.

D'abord, Loki noua une sorte de harnais en corde autour de sa poitrine, entourant ses pectoraux, puis, avec les longs morceaux qui s'en échappaient, il prit les bras de Tony et les enserra dans un complexe jeu de nœuds, que le milliardaire pouvait sentir mais pas voir. Avoir les bras ainsi tendus à l'extrême derrière lui, le déstabilisa un peu. Il perdait l'équilibre, et si Loki n'était pas là pour le maintenir, il était à peu près sûr de tomber sur le dos. Heureusement, Loki avait tout prévu.

Le Dieu attacha les jambes de Tony pour leur faire garder la position en tailleur. L'humain put admirer le travail de nœuds sur ses membres. Pour ne pas abîmer la peau, Loki faisait plusieurs tours, afin que le contact sur les chairs soit le plus épais possible, puis il nouait à des endroits stratégiques, encore une fois pour éviter la douleur, et pour porter le poids de Tony à sa place. Enfin, Loki attacha le dernier morceau de corde au harnais posé au tout début de la séance, qu'il relia au nœud central des jambes, au niveau des chevilles croisées, afin de rétablir l'équilibre de Tony.

Enfin, Tony put relâcher ses muscles tendus pour ne pas basculer, et se laissa porter par l'impressionnant travail sur la gravité et son propre corps que Loki avait créé.

Le Dieu avait juste la place pour glisser sa main vers son sexe qu'il prit en main. Il était redevenu mou pendant la durée du travail, mais en quelques coups de poignet, il revint à la vie.

« Tu es totalement à ma merci, mon amour, susurra Loki. Que désires-tu subir ?

\- La cravache, réclama Tony avec conviction. »

L'outil de cuir noir apparut dans la main de Loki. Il y avait encore tellement d'endroits à découvert sur la peau de Tony, qui n'étaient pas recouverts de corde. Loki tourna autour de la table, utilisant la cravache pour ne pas perdre le contact physique avec son amant ligoté, faisant courir le bout plat sur ses épaules, son dos, ses mains ouvertes à demi, ses cuisses, le bas de ses reins, et évidemment, son sexe tendu.

Chaque coup était à la fois un supplice et une jouissance. Tony ignorait pourquoi ce type de douleur lui faisait autant de bien. Ce n'était pas logique, et pourtant, rien que de voir Loki saisir la cravache suffisait à le rendre extatique et si excité ! Après un moment de ce traitement, Loki, d'un bond leste, sauta sur la table.

« Que désires-tu mon amour ? demanda-t-il en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. »

Tony était depuis un moment déjà plus tout à fait cohérent dans ses propos, la douleur et le plaisir l'avaient emmené si loin, dans son monde, celui où rien n'existait sauf Loki et sa cravache.

« Jouir, balbutia-t-il dans sa torpeur.

\- Mon amour, il va falloir encore être patient, tu sais ? Tu m'as mis au défi, tu te souviens ? Je ne peux pas te faire jouir maintenant. »

Un sanglot échappa à Tony. Loki se pencha vers lui, et lui saisit le menton pour l'embrasser doucement. L'homme s'accrocha à ces lèvres avec désespoir.

« Que désires-tu Tony ? répéta Loki. A part jouir.

\- Toi. N'importe quoi. Fais moi n'importe quoi. »

Loki claqua des doigts et Tony se sentit léviter. Dans le brouillard, il sentit que les nœuds changeaient. Evidemment, dit la partie encore pleinement consciente de son esprit, Loki avait enchanté les cordes. Un instant plus tard, Tony était en lévitation à quelques centimètres de la table de billard. Ses bras n'avaient pas beaucoup changé de position, ils étaient juste beaucoup plus tendus en l'air, forçant légèrement sur l'articulation de ses épaules, mais ses jambes étaient dans une position totalement différents, écartées l'une de l'autres, mais les cuisses étaient attachées aux mollets efficacement.

« Je désire te mettre un bâillon mon amour, dit Loki avec sérieux. Tu ne pourras plus dire notre mot de sûreté, mais tu n'auras qu'à me faire un doigt d'honneur pour me faire comprendre que tu veux arrêter. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

\- D'accord, souffla Tony.

\- D'abord, essaye. Je veux être sûr que tu puisses bouger les mains. »

Tony s'exécuta, puis Loki lui passa un bâillon de tissu, épaissis par un nœud qui se coinça entre ses mâchoires.

Jamais Tony ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, et paradoxalement aussi en confiance. Il lévitait au dessus de la table, sa bite frottant contre la moquette en fonction des légers mouvements de balancier, saucissonné comme un rôti, et pourtant mourant lentement de plaisir et de douleur, qu'il réclamait de toute son âme.

La première fessée le surprit et il cria dans son bâillon. Celui-ci fit son office et son cri lui parvint étouffé. A moins que ce ne soit le brouillard de son esprit, il n'était plus sûr.

Entre chaque fessée, Loki, comme la dernière fois, caressait, embrassait sa peau, et parfois, allait flatter son sexe, juste un peu, juste suffisamment pour que la frustration fût atroce.

« Tu vas jouir mon amour, comme tu n'as jamais joui, dit Loki alors que Tony hurlait de frustration, de plaisir et de douleur. Tu te souviendras toute ta vie de ce jour, le jour où Loki d'Asgard t'auras littéralement vidé, de ton énergie, de ton plaisir, de ton sperme. Tu vas jouir, sur cette table de billard, et tu ne pourras plus jamais la voir sans bander. Tu te masturberas en pensant à ce jour, à cette table, à ces liens, et tu désespéreras de ne plus atteindre ce summum de plaisir. »

Tony aurait joui sur le champ, à ces simples mots, si Loki ne l'en avait pas empêché magiquement. L'homme était trop perdu dans ses sensations pour s'en insurger.

Fessées, coups de cravaches, légères masturbations, caresses, baisers, pincements, chatouilles délicates, la torture était sophistiquée. Loki lécha son visage et Tony se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre tristesse. Il était juste désespéré de jouir. Avec cette réalisation, de lourds sanglots déchirèrent sa poitrine, faisant couler plus de larmes. Il voulait jouir !

« Chhht, mon amour, chuchota Loki à son oreille en essuyant ses larmes. Tu vas jouir bientôt, et tu seras magnifique. Je te le promets. Juste un peu de patience d'accord ? »

Tony hocha péniblement la tête et attendit.

Loki passa la main sous lui, pinça ses tétons ,caressa ses abdos et parvint enfin à son sexe, emprisonné lui aussi, dans la magie de Loki, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'orgasme. La main de Loki sur sa queue qui ne pouvait éjaculer rendait Tony complètement fou. La masturbation était épouvantablement délicieuse, de plus en plus énergique, quand d'un coup, le sortilège céda. La vision de Tony vira au blanc, puis au noir.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était dans un tout autre endroit, douillettement enveloppé à la fois d'une douce couverture et des bras de son amant. Le brouillard n'était pas totalement dissipé, mais il avait les idées plus claires.

« Lo' ?

\- Je suis là mon amour. Tu as été magnifique. Superbe.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Moins de cinq minutes. Je nous ai téléportés pour prendre soin de toi. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de poser l'onguent sur tes meurtrissures. Tu peux t'endormir si tu veux.

\- Ouais, vais faire ça. Je t'aime Lo'.

\- Je t'aime Tony. »

* * *

 

La veille au soir, Tony avait été parfait, absolument parfait. Il s'était abandonné si totalement aux mains de Loki que le Dieu en était même un peu effrayé. C'était beaucoup de confiance d'un coup, pour lui, à qui on n'avait jamais fait confiance. Tony si. Tony se donnait pleinement à son compagnon, si pleinement qu'il s'oubliait en chemin. C'était ce qui faisait dire à Loki qu'il était mûr pour dépasser son blocage principal, avec son aide.

L'homme en question dormait toujours, malgré l'heure avancée. Loki avait quitté leur lit depuis un moment, prenant son petit-déjeuner seul, et se promenant sur la plage en attendant. Il s'était trouvé un coin tranquille, sous un arbre, et avait continué une lecture débutée quelques jours auparavant. Loki aimait la littérature midgardienne. Il la trouvait rafraichissante, comparée aux lourds traités absolument pas fictifs d'Asgard. La littérature écrite n'était pas quelque chose de courant au Royaume doré qui lui préférait les conteurs et autres troubadours pour raconter les histoires. Loki, de nature peu conviviale, évitait les fêtes et grandes tablées, et donc n'avait que peu l'occasion d'entendre une bonne histoire. Il avait découvert la littérature d'Alfheim, qui aimait tout mettre à l'écrit, à l'instar des humains en réalité.

Il était presque rendu à la fin du thriller, au moment le plus intense du scénario, quand Tony le rejoignit. Le milliardaire connaissait son compagnon depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que cette expression de visage spécifique lui vaudrait moult tourments en cas d'interruption de lecture. Il s'assit donc dans le sable aux côtés de Loki et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Loki bougea légèrement de position afin de pouvoir passer un bras autour des épaules de Tony, pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« Alors ? Le méchant a été attrapé ? demanda-t-il quand Loki ferma le livre.

\- De justesse.

\- Tu avais deviné depuis longtemps qui c'était ?

\- Etrangement, non, le retournement de situation final était suffisamment bien mené pour me perdre moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent enlacés à regarder l'océan. C'était ce genre de moments qui faisait réaliser à Loki combien il était chanceux d'avoir Tony à ses côtés, et combien il serait malheureux lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Il avait tenté une fois d'en parler avec l'humain, mais celui-ci avait refusé de seulement réfléchir à la perspective de devenir immortel.

« Loki, avait-il dit avec patience et sérieux. L'esprit humain n'est pas fait pour vivre aussi longtemps. Rien qu'au niveau de la mémoire. Personne ne sait ce qu'emmagasiner autant de souvenirs pourrait faire à un esprit humain. Je risque de devenir fou après un siècle ou deux, et personne ne veut que je perdre totalement l'esprit. »

Loki tentait depuis de trouver une solution, sans succès jusqu'ici.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Tony en le regardant.

\- A ce que je vais faire subir de délicieux à ton corps parfait ce soir, répondit-il.

\- Menteur, accusa Tony sans méchanceté. Mais d'accord. Parlons des choses délicieuses que tu as déjà fait subir à mon corps parfait. Hier, c'était… Wow !

\- Très éloquent, rétorqua Loki avec un sourire.

\- Je suis sûr de t'avoir provoqué à un moment ou un autre, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et tu as utilisé la magie sur moi.

\- Ose donc me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié.

\- Le déni de jouissance ? Je n'ai pas apprécié. Sur le moment. Quand tu as levé le sort… Je me suis évanoui, ce qui était plutôt éloquent. Donc, tu me dis que tu as autre chose en tête ?

\- Rien d'aussi extrême qu'hier soir. Beaucoup moins fatiguant, mais peut-être plus difficile pour toi.

\- Lo', commença Tony. Tu sais que-

\- N'as-tu pas envie d'essayer ? demanda Loki en l'interrompant. M'avoir en toi, comme tu peux être en moi ? Prendre du plaisir de l'intérieur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Tony. C'est- des fois oui, j'en ai envie, mais ensuite…

\- Tu prends peur, comprit Loki. On peut dépasser cette peur ensemble.

\- J'ai pas peur, _peur_ , nia Tony. C'est plus une angoisse, tu vois ?

\- Que nous pouvons dépasser ensemble, répéta Loki. J'en suis sûr. Tu as fait des choses avec moi que beaucoup de gens considèrent comme extrême. Evidemment, je ne vais pas te sodomiser tout de suite. Je suis quand même plus subtile que ça. »

Tony rit, et Loki sut que c'était gagné. Tony allait au moins essayer ce qu'il avait à proposer.

Durant la journée, ils décidèrent d'explorer la petite forêt vierge de l'île. Ils tombèrent sur une étendue d'eau camouflée par les arbres, et donc invisible par avion, où s'ébattait toute une collection de batraciens et de sauriens. Ils croisèrent toutes sortes d'araignées étranges, qui semblaient tout à fait dangereuses, et dont ils ne s'approchèrent pas. Le plus impressionnant était le nombre d'oiseaux différents, de toutes les couleurs. Verts, rouges, gris, bleus, orange, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Peu heureux de voir des intrus sur leur territoire, ils piaillaient à tue-tête, s'envolant quand l'un des deux hommes s'approchait de trop près.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous baigner ici, regretta Tony. C'est plein de grenouilles qui ont l'air venimeuses. Je ne m'y connais pas suffisamment pour prendre le risque.

\- Quel dommage, dit Loki pince-sans-rire. Nous allons devoir nous contenter de la mer à seulement trente degrés. »

Tony pouffa, le traitant d'idiot.

Ledit Tony avait décidé depuis le début de leur escapade, qu'étant en vacances en couple, ils allaient faire des trucs de couple, et s'était mis dans la tête de faire découvrir à Loki le bonheur de regarder quelques épisodes d'une série par jour, en amoureux. Puisqu'étant Tony Stark, faire regarder à un extraterrestre une série sur les extraterrestres le faisait rire sans fin, il avait plus ou moins obligé Loki à visionner une série nommée X-files, apparemment un pilier de la culture midgardienne. Dire que Loki était plutôt sceptique en regardant le premier épisode serait énoncer la plus plate évidence, mais le Jötunn s'était pris au jeu et appréciait regarder un épisode ou deux, Tony dans les bras, commentant tout ce qui pouvait être commenté.

Mais ce soir-là, Tony n'était absolument pas détendu, et ses commentaires étaient moins piquants et pertinents que les autres soirs.

« Tu n'es pas concentré mon amour. Nous allons passer directement à ce qui occupe ton esprit.

\- Déjà ? couina l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y aura pas de douleur ce soir, mon amour, promit Loki d'une voix douce. Seulement du plaisir. »

Le Dieu avait décidé qu'ils s'installeraient dans la chambre, sur le tapis moelleux au pied du lit. Avec lenteur, il déshabilla Tony lui-même, qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

« Je désire que tu sois à quatre pattes, mon amour. »

Tony obéit, et Loki pouvait sentir l'appréhension monter chez lui. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et l'embrassa pour le rassurer.

« Je désire passer le bandeau sur tes yeux, expliqua-t-il, pour que tu sois concentré sur tes sensations, sur ton plaisir, plutôt que sur ce que je fais. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Tony prit le temps d'y réfléchir, avant d'accepter. Loki l'embrassa longuement avant de faire apparaître le large ruban de soie noire qui lui servait de bandeau et le nouer autour de la tête de son amant. Puis, il l'embrassa encore.

« Je désire que tu prennes l'objet que je vais te présenter dans ta bouche, afin que tu puisses en mesurer la petitesse, proposa Loki. »

Il tenait une tige de métal, plus fine qu'un crayon, totalement lisse, arrondie, sans aucune arrête susceptible de blesser son compagnon. Docilement Tony la prit dans la bouche, suçotant l'objet froid, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Acceptes-tu de recevoir cet objet dans ton anus ? demanda Loki. Est-ce suffisamment fin ?

\- Je pense. D'accord.

\- Avant cela, je vais mettre du lubrifiant sur ton anus. Je vais l'appliquer au doigt, mais je ne vais pas faire pénétrer mon doigt. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Tony hocha simplement la tête, et Loki contourna donc son amant pour faire exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Il mit du lubrifiant sur son index, le réchauffa un peu, puis l'appliqua sur l'anus exposé de Tony, ensuite, il enduisit la tige de lubrifiant, puis, après avoir prévenu, il l'inséra lentement entre ses fesses. Lorsque Loki stoppa le mouvement, il entendit Tony reprendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait bloqué son souffle pendant toute l'opération.

« Ressens-tu quelque chose mon amour ? questionna Loki.

\- Pas grand chose, répondit Tony. Une présence, un peu de froid, mais c'est en train de passer. C'est tout.

\- Je vais te présenter un autre objet, que tu vas sucer, mon amour. »

Il présenta à Tony une tige exactement similaire à la première.

« C'est la même, observa l'homme à quatre pattes après avoir retiré l'objet de sa bouche.

\- Parfaitement la même tige. Penses-tu qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa sœur ? »

Encore une fois, Tony resta silencieux, réfléchissant.

« D'accord, finit-il par dire. »

Encore une fois, Loki appliqua du lubrifiant sur la fine tige, puis la fit glisser à côté de la première, en écartant légèrement les fesses de Tony, afin que l'insertion fût plus confortable.

« Que ressens-tu mon amour ? demanda Loki en caressant les larges lobes de chair.

\- Un peu plus de présence, mais c'est très léger.

\- Penses-tu accueillir une tige de plus ? »

Cette fois, Tony se mordilla la lèvre, nerveux.

« Il y en a combien comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Autant que tu voudras, répondit Loki. Lorsque tu le souhaiteras, j'arrêterai et je retirerai toutes les tiges. »

C'était une situation que Loki savait hors normes, même pour du BDSM, mais c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus progressif pour habituer Tony à recevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, de plus en plus conséquent. Il avait d'abord pensé à des plugs, d'abord tout petits, puis de plus en plus gros, mais le blocage de son amant était si conséquent qu'il savait qu'un plug aurait tout de suite été refusé.

« Une de plus, accepta Tony. »

Avec un sourire, Loki lubrifia et inséra la tige avec les deux autres. Désormais, ce que Tony acceptait à l'intérieur de lui était aussi épais que son pouce. Il fit une pause pour aller embrasser son amant, et lui demander ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'est bizarre, mais ça ne fait pas mal.

\- Est-ce plaisant ?

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est plaisant, mais ce n'est pas non plus déplaisant.

\- Pense-tu en accueillir une de plus ?

\- Une de plus. »

Pour éviter de pincer la peau de l'anus, Loki inséra la quatrième tige au milieu du petit triangle formé par les trois premières. En passant un doigt sur le sillon inter-fessier, il s'aperçut que les muscles de Tony se détendaient progressivement. Lentement, peut-être, mais sûrement.

« Que ressens-tu mon amour ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassé longuement.

\- C'est toujours aussi bizarre, mais ça commence à devenir, pas plaisant… je dirais agréable. Et oui, je pense que je peux en accepter une de plus. »

Loki sourit.

« Dis-toi qu'au fond de toi, il y a une petite glande qui voudrait rendre tout cela encore plus agréable, souffla-t-il tout près de ses lèvres. »

La cinquième tige élargissait l'anus de Tony comme s'il avait trois doigts de Loki en lui.

« Je- je ne sais pas si je peux en prendre plus Loki, bégaya Tony.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour. C'est toi qui sait ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire. »

Cependant, tant que Tony ne lui demandait pas de retirer les tiges, Loki n'avait pas complètement fini de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations.

« Est-ce que lorsque je fais ça- »

Le Dieu saisit doucement le bouquet de tiges de métal, de sorte de les faire bouger juste un tout petit peu, même pas suffisamment pour les faire glisser.

« D'accord, expira brutalement Tony. Ca, c'était très agréable.

\- Puis-je le refaire ?

\- Oui. »

Le mouvement qu'il donna aux tiges fut un tout petit peu plus ample. Tony plia les bras, de sorte que le haut de son torse se rapprochait du sol, poussant son cul vers le ciel.

« Je pense, haleta-t-il, que finalement, je peux en prendre une de plus.

\- Tout ce que tu désires, mon amour, roucoula Loki très satisfait. »

En fait, Tony en accepta deux de plus, élargissant son anus à la taille quasi exacte de la queue de Loki. Ils étaient finalement tous les deux très excités. L'érection de Tony faisait plaisir à voir pour Loki. C'était la preuve que doucement, son amant prenait plaisir à la pénétration et parvenait à franchir son blocage.

« Loki, enlève les tiges, exigea le milliardaire avec une urgence dans la voix. Je pense que je suis prêt à te prendre toi plutôt que des bouts de métal. »

Loki était content, et plutôt fier de lui. Il retira les tiges avec précaution, alors que Tony enlevait le bandeau qui lui masquait les yeux.

« Je veux te voir. Je veux te toucher. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Tony s'allongea sur le dos et Loki positionna ses jambes sur ses épaules, afin de pouvoir le pénétrer en douceur. Tony avait fermé les yeux, ses mains étaient agrippées aux omoplates de Loki, jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Loki glissa à l'intérieur de lui sans effort, grâce à la quantité de lubrifiant déjà appliquée, et réappliquée. Le gémissement de pure extase de Tony vint le récompenser.

La sensation nouvelle était sans égale. C'était différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas meilleur que le cunnilingus ou que la pénétration de la queue de Tony, c'était complètement différent à bien des niveaux. Ce n'était plus une bouche ou une main qui enserrait son érection, mais bien la profondeur la plus intime de l'homme qu'il aimait, sa chaleur accueillante qui l'entourait. Pour une première fois, Tony s'en sortait très bien. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal, même si parfois une petite grimace déformait ses traits, mais c'était plus à cause de la bizarrerie de la nouveauté qu'à cause d'une quelconque douleur malvenue.

Ils changèrent de position, Tony se plaça au dessus de Loki, guidant son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos. Le Dieu caressait le corps allant et venant à califourchon sur lui, prenant son pied avec des sensations toutes nouvelles. Lorsqu'il se sentit au bord de l'orgasme, Loki se saisit de la queue de Tony et le masturba au même rythme que ses va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce que son amant éjacule sur son torse, permettant à Loki de jouir dans ses chairs.

Tony s'effondra sur Loki, dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de baisers maladroits.

« Merci mon amour, dit le Dieu. Tu as été extraordinaire, une fois de plus.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

* * *

 

Malheureusement, les vacances ne pouvaient durer toute une vie, et l'un comme l'autre durent reprendre le chemin du travail.

Ce n'était plus vraiment le même genre de routine qui rythmait leur vie de couple, mais c'était une routine quand même. Ils se rendaient à la base Avengers, ou à Stark Industries, selon les jours pour Tony, pour se retrouver le soir.

C'était ce moment de leur journée qui avait changé, et qui était moins routinier. Selon leur état de fatigue, ils mangeaient, se pelotonnaient devant un film ou une série, ou faisaient l'amour. Parfois, ils jouaient.

C'était une bonne routine du point de vue de Tony, car Loki ne s'était plus jamais plaint de ne pas jouir comme il voudrait.

Ce lundi-là avait commencé comme tous les autres. Loki avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, Tony avait ingurgité la quasi-totalité du café avant de dire bonjour. Ils avaient discuté de leurs projets du weekend. Tony voulait qu'ils organisent quelque chose pour recevoir ses amis Avengers qu'il ne voyait plus tellement, Loki rechignait, pour la forme, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour un repas le samedi soir.

En partant au travail, dans les labos Avengers, Tony avait textoté les invitations. Steve avait été le premier à répondre, positivement, ce qui avait agréablement surpris Tony. Bruce lui avait confirmé sa venue face à face, étant donné qu'ils travaillaient ensemble ce jour-là.

Au fur et à mesure de la matinée, tout le monde lui répondit, globalement favorablement, à part Sam qui avait déjà promis à sa mère de passer le weekend à D.C.

Avec Bruce, ils cherchaient à mettre au point une couverture satellitaire capable de générer un champ de force qui servirait de bouclier en cas d'attaque spatiale. C'était évidemment très loin d'être possible, mais les deux chercheurs ne désespéraient pas. Ils aimaient travailler ensemble, et nourrissaient chacun la réflexion de l'autre. Tony avait proposé à Loki de s'ajouter au projet, mais tout cela était bien trop technologique pour le Dieu.

D'un certain côté ce n'était pas plus mal. Passer trop de temps ensemble n'était pas une si bonne idée pour leur couple. Ils étaient tout deux à la fois très indépendants, et à en même temps dépendants l'un de l'autre. Avoir des périodes où ils n'étaient pas tous les deux était bénéfique.

Tony en était là de ses réflexions quand Bruce revint d'ailleurs (quand était-il parti au fait ?), l'air catastrophé.

« Tony, il y a eu un problème à l'entrainement, dit-il rapidement. Loki est blessé. »

La sensation de froid qui envahit Tony le figea sur place.

« Blessé ? coassa-t-il. »

Il se précipita sur le terrain d'entrainement où Loki donnait des cours de défense contre la Magie aux agents du SHIELD et aux Avengers. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des agents bien sûr, des ambulances, des médecins et des infirmiers courraient partout. L'endroit était, excusez l'expression, un vrai champ de bataille. D'après ce que Tony comprit, l'un des agents avait un peu trop bien réussi l'exercice, et avait dévié son rayon magique vers le ciel, sectionnant au passage les câbles à très haute tension qui passaient au dessus du complexe. Loki avait réagi aussitôt pour sauver les humains sur place, et s'était placé dans la trajectoire des câbles. Sa Magie s'était ruée hors de son corps pour le protéger de l'électricité, le temps que le courant ne saute.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une minute ou deux, mais cela avait été suffisant pour vider le Jötunn de sa Magie, et pour lui brûler le torse et les bras.

Loki était allongé sur un brancard, à l'écart de toute l'agitation, entouré de plusieurs personnes du corps médical. Lorsque Tony s'approcha, il put constater que son compagnon était à demi conscient, mais il le reconnut tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit difficilement Loki avant que Tony n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. J'ai connu pire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Laisse-moi décider si je dois m'en faire ou pas, tu veux ? répondit Tony sans animosité.

\- Je guéris vite, insista Loki.

\- Je sais ça. A ton avis, cela va prendre combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours, le temps que ma Magie se régénère complètement. Une semaine au plus, parce que le processus sera freiné par les brûlures. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. »

A ces mots, les soignants commencèrent à protester, mais Tony acquiesça.

« D'accord. Je te ramène à la maison. Je vais prévenir Fury que je serai absent jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui voulut protester, mais Tony ne l'écouta pas, s'éloignant déjà pour faire le nécessaire.

Le Dieu ne pouvait pas marcher, il fut donc convoyé jusqu'au manoir par ambulance, collée au train par un Tony inquiet, malgré les rassurances de son compagnon. Il guida ensuite les ambulanciers pour installer Loki dans leur chambre, sur le lit, le plus confortablement possible.

Puis, le couple se retrouva seul. Loki prit les antalgiques qu'on lui avait prescris (même s'il jurait qu'il n'avait pas si mal), et il s'endormit.

Tony le regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes, réfléchissant à tout et rien. Il avait évidemment décalé le repas entre Avengers, tant que Loki n'irait pas mieux, et se demandait comment rendre la situation plus supportable pour son compagnon.

Car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Loki allait être un malade affreux. Horrible. Insupportable. Loki ne s'admettait aucune faiblesse, et avait un comportement irascible lorsque Tony affirmait ne pas avoir besoin de sa protection.

Enfin, Tony eut une idée. Il passa la main sur les cheveux de Loki, étalés sur l'oreiller, puis quitta le Manoir. Il avait quelques courses à faire.

Lorsque le blessé se réveilla, Tony était fin prêt. Il avait revêtu un faux uniforme d'infirmier d'hôpital, classique, mais extrêmement moulant, et portait un stéthoscope autour du cou. Il avait dans les mains un porte-note sur lequel il avait accroché le dossier médical de Loki.

« A quoi joues-tu, Tony ? demanda Loki, la voix rendue pâteuse par les antalgiques et le sommeil.

\- Je joue, répondit le milliardaire avec un sourire coquin.

\- Je ne crois pas être en état pour jouer.

\- Toi, peut-être pas, mais moi si. Voici les règles. Pour cette première journée, je suis ton infirmier particulier, à ton service. »

Il vit au regard de Loki que celui-ci commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit, et Tony se précipita pour l'aider. Le regard noir qu'il reçut le conforta dans l'idée que le jeu allait faire passer la pilule.

« A ton service, tu te rappelles ? Je suis là à chaque instant de la journée pour te faciliter la vie. Si tu souhaites remuer un orteil, je le remuerai pour toi. »

Le regard de Loki se fit aiguisé.

« Je peux te demander n'importe quoi alors ? demanda-t-il, trop calmement pour ne rien avoir en tête.

\- Tout à fait, assura Tony.

\- Même quelque chose d'osé, de dégradant ? »

La bouche de Tony s'assécha. Il avait le contenu de son sac de courses en tête.

« N'importe quoi, répéta-t-il. J'ai même quelques propositions à te faire. »

Il tira le sac de courses jusqu'au lit.

« Je te laisse regarder, pendant que je réceptionne le repas. Le traiteur sera là d'une minute à l'autre. »

Tony laissa Loki seul et fuit littéralement la chambre. Il ne voulait pas être là quand son compagnon de jeu allait découvrir tout ce qu'il avait acheté, car lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir en utiliser la moitié, en tout cas sur lui-même.

Il s'occupa donc du repas, accueillant le traiteur qui le livrait tous les jours depuis qu'il avait remménagé au Manoir familial, et dressa un plateau avec leurs deux assiettes, et des boissons. Puis il remonta dans la chambre.

« Tu as été occupé pendant que je dormais, dit simplement Loki. »

Le sac était fermé à l'exact endroit où Tony l'avait posé.

« C'est vrai. As-tu faim ?

\- Un peu. Mais avant ça, je veux être sûr. Je peux te demander n'importe quoi alors ? »

Tony déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains.

« N'importe quoi.

\- Bien, parce que j'ai beaucoup de besoins. »

Etait-ce possible d'être excité par un regard ? Il était totalement possible d'être excité par un regard.

« J'ai besoin que tu portes quelque chose de particulier pendant le repas, mon amour, dit Loki. »

Putain ! Ce regard ! Tony se sentait presque durcir au ton employé.

« J'ai besoin que tu portes ça. »

Il tendit alors un objet qu'il tenait dissimulé contre lui depuis tout ce temps. Il s'agissait d'un harnais muni d'un plug, qui pouvait être changé, pour une taille qui conviendrait. La particularité du plug en question était qu'il vibrait grâce à une télécommande.

La bouche de Tony s'assécha.

« J'ai besoin que tu portes ça, répéta Loki doucement. Que tu l'enfiles devant moi, mon amour. »

Tony savait que c'était l'un des fantasmes de Loki, le voir porter un plug pour une activité, qu'elle soit du quotidien ou issue de leurs jeux. Tony n'était pas friand de pénétration. Certes, il avait fait beaucoup de chemin, et son blocage n'en était plus un, mais il n'en raffolait pas.

Il avait proposé cette règle en toute connaissance de cause, sachant que son amant allait saisir l'opportunité tendue. Ne restait plus qu'à le faire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, commença Loki qui devait sentir les interrogations intérieures de Tony.

\- Si tu en as besoin, je vais le faire, répondit l'humain en se saisissant du harnais. »

Il tourna le dos au lit, ayant dans l'idée de faire profiter Loki du spectacle. Il baissa son pantalon, décidément très serré, et le retira pour le poser sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui. Il savait que faire entrer le plug ainsi, sans préparation, ne serait pas possible, alors il récupéra le lubrifiant de la table de chevet et s'en badigeonna les doigts.

Il ne s'était jamais doigté lui-même, c'était toujours Loki qui le préparait habituellement, lorsque celui-ci souhaitait pénétrer son amant. La sensation était très étrange, et à la fois, similaire à celle qu'il connaissait quand il préparait Loki.

Deux doigts suffirent, le plug qu'il avait choisit n'était pas très gros. Il enfila donc le harnais et glissa l'objet connecté et lubrifié dans son anus, jusqu'à ce que les chairs se referment sur la partie la plus fine, bloquant tout mouvement d'entrée ou de sortie. Enfin, à la demande de Loki il remit le pantalon d'infirmier très moulant.

Tony se rapprocha du lit. A chaque mouvement, il pouvait sentir le plug appuyer sur ses chairs, électrisant ses nerfs. Il ne voyait la télécommande nulle part. Visiblement, Loki comptait sur l'effet de surprise.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à me nourrir mon amour, dit Loki. »

Cette fois, Tony pouvait sentir l'irritation de son compagnon. Ses bras ayant été blessés, il ne pouvait manger seul sans douleur pour le moment. Devoir être nourri comme un enfant devait être particulièrement mortifiant pour lui, habituellement si fier. Mais si Tony n'avait pas le rôle de parent, mais celui de servant, alors peut-être que la chose pourrait mieux passer.

Tony approcha la chaise du lit, et s'occupa donc à nourrir son homme blessé. Il prit la fourchette, mit un peu de nourriture dessus et la porta à la bouche de Loki. Mais il n'avait pas saisit l'ustensile correctement et dût tordre son poignet.

« Ah ! »

La mauvaise position de la fourchette fut punie par une vibration intense à l'intérieur de lui, si bien qu'il faillit tout lâcher. En réponse, son sexe commença à gonfler.

« Concentre-toi, intima Loki avec un sourire alors que la vibration cessait complètement. »

Ce repas allait être long, très long pour Tony.

A chaque fois que Loki était insatisfait par quelque chose, il actionnait la vibration la plus puissante du plug, faisant sursauter Tony qui bandait désespérément dans son pantalon trop serré. Inutile de dire que Loki trouvait toujours un moyen d'être insatisfait.

Les vibrations irrégulières rendaient Tony complètement fou. A la fin du repas de Loki, celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas fini de jouer.

« Tu peux manger mon amour, susurra-t-il. Tu t'es bien occupé de moi. »

Tony n'avait pas si faim, mais il mangea tout de même, ou du moins, il essaya. Loki continuait de jouer avec la télécommande, découvrant les différents modes de vibration. Tony haletait, mangeait le plus vite possible, n'ayant en tête que la possibilité de se masturber enfin pour soulager la pression dans son sexe.

Mais Loki avait une autre idée en tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu jouisses mon amour, dit-il d'un air désolé alors que Tony faisait mine de retirer son pantalon. J'ai besoin que tu me suces. J'ai besoin de relâcher la pression, tu comprends. »

Tony hocha simplement la tête. Il retira la couverture et sortit la queue de Loki, encore molle, de son pantalon, alors que la sienne pressait le tissu de son vêtement beaucoup trop durement. Il devait faire venir Loki vite, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop le brusquer pour ne pas réveiller la douleur des brûlures.

Il s'assit donc à genoux sur le sol, la tête par-dessus l'entrejambe de son amant, le plug vibrant sans discontinuer au fond de son cul, et commença à sucer.

Sentir Loki devenir dur contre sa langue et son palais était une sensation qu'il aimait particulièrement. Loki posa doucement une main sur sa nuque, sans appuyer, pour garder un contact physique doux, jouant avec ses cheveux. De son autre main, il changeait au gré de ses envies les modes de vibration du plug.

La queue de Tony était si suintante que son pantalon s'humidifiait.

« Je me demande si tu peux jouir ainsi, ronronna Loki, les yeux mi-clos, appréciant la gâterie. Sans autre stimulation que le jouet dans tes chairs, les vibrations en toi, et ma bite au fond de ta gorge. »

Oh ! Comme Tony aimerait jouir ! Il gémit bruyamment, faisant se tendre un peu Loki qui siffla à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

« Continue, ordonna-t-il alors que Tony voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Continue mon amour. »

Tony continua donc de sucer, bavant abondamment, avalant comme il le pouvait sa salive et le liquide qui goutait de la queue de Loki.

« Je vais venir Tony, prévint Loki. »

Tony décida de continuer à sucer sur le même rythme, pour ne pas créer de tensions supplémentaires dans le corps déjà bien malmené de son amant.

Loki se déversa avec un soupir de soulagement, un peu trop loin dans la gorge de Tony qui faillit s'étouffer, mais qui le dissimula bien.

« Merci mon amour, tu peux venir maintenant. Grimpe à côté de moi, je veux te voir nu, dans ton harnais. »

Tony obtempéra et s'installa à genoux sur le lit, à côté de Loki, dont le visage était marqué par la fatigue. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à jouer avec la télécommande alors que Tony se masturbait enfin. Il jouit en quelques minutes, dans un cri, se déversant sur une serviette de table, que Loki avait placée là en prévision.

« Merci mon amour, de prendre soin de moi, murmura le Dieu alors qu'ils se couchaient tous les deux.

* * *

 

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, Tony n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait beaucoup, beaucoup dormi. Il voulut se redresser, mais tout comme la veille, s'appuyer sur ses bras lui faisait mal, et son torse le brûlait.

Alors qu'il se dépêtrait dans les draps, Tony entra dans la chambre, plusieurs petites boîtes en carton dans les mains, apparemment des médicaments.

« Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, sentencia-t-il. Tu vas arracher les croûtes. »

Loki lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve, mais tout ce que cela produisit fut un gloussement tout à fait horripilant.

« On change de règles du jeu aujourd'hui, annonça le milliardaire joyeusement en remontant les oreillers derrière son dos pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Aujourd'hui, tu es tout à moi. Tu seras le malade parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Tony, refusa Loki qui n'avait absolument pas envie de se montrer conciliant.

\- Les médecins m'ont donné pleins de consignes. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu y mettes du tien. Peut-être que tu pourras en profiter dans le processus, mon cœur ? minauda Tony.

\- Je suis épuisé et blessé. S'il y a bien un moment dans ma vie où je peux être énervant, c'est maintenant. »

Loki se comportait comme un connard, et il le savait. Hier, Tony avait réussi à faire passer les humiliations des conséquences de ses blessures grâce au jeu, et lui ne faisait aucun effort. En face du lit, Tony semblait résister à l'envie de se saisir de la perche lancée par Loki et de démarrer la dispute.

Sans rien ajouter, l'humain déposa sur le chevet à côté de Loki les boîtes qu'il portait. Il y avait une crème pour soulager les brûlures et des antalgiques.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Tony en s'asseyant sur la chaise à proximité.

\- Mal, répondit sèchement Loki. Ma Magie met plus de temps à revenir que je ne l'espérais.

\- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que-

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Tony, soupira Loki. Il me faut juste du repos.

\- Et prendre tes médicaments. »

A nouveau, le regard du Dieu se fit glacial.

« Ca t'a aidé hier, argumenta Tony. Tu as mieux dormi avec les antalgiques que sans. Ne me dis pas le contraire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de la médication midgardienne. Ma Magie va revenir et prendre le relai.

\- C'est juste quelques cachets et un peu de pommade, soupira Tony. Je te laisse, si tu veux le faire tout seul, sens-toi libre de te servir. J'ai des trucs à faire. »

C'était évidemment faux, Loki le savait, mais Tony ne voulait pas rester dans la chambre, à se disputer avec un malade récalcitrant.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Loki poussa un long soupir, se rendant compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration pendant longtemps. Il savait qu'il dépassait les limites. Tony n'était pas la personne la plus patiente qu'il connaisse, et pourtant, il prenait énormément sur lui, alors que Loki ne faisait absolument rien pour se montrer agréable et raisonnable.

Il s'en voulait, mais il ne savait pas réagir autrement. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans un tel état d'infériorité par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait rester un pilier, indestructible. Le pilier qui avait permis à Tony de dépasser ses peurs, d'être en totale confiance, lévitant au dessus d'une table de billard.

Il jeta un regard plein de rancœur aux médicaments, comme si la situation était de leur faute. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas appliquer la pommade correctement seul. Ses bras n'étaient pas suffisamment guéris pour plier sans douleur. Bien sûr, il pouvait tout à fait serrer les dents et appliquer cette satanée crème lui-même, mais au prix d'un gros effort, de douleurs inutiles et certainement en arrachant les croûtes tout juste formées.

Le mieux aurait été de rappeler Tony, de s'excuser, de le laisser l'aider à appliquer la pommade, peut-être même d'accepter les nouvelles règles du jeu de la journée, pour ne pas la passer seul.

Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il en aurait hurlé de rage.

Bien trop longtemps plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Tony ne reviendrait pas de lui-même. Il avait fait trop d'efforts, avait de lui-même proposé un jeu l'humiliant afin que Loki gardât la face.

Trop borné, le Jötunn se rallongea avec difficulté, et parvint à se rendormir, abruti par la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son corps.

Il dormit mal encore une fois. Il rêvait sans arriver à saisir les images de son rêve. Immédiatement vues, elles repartaient sans laisser de trace, juste une vague impression de malaise et un poids désagréable sur la poitrine.

Il se réveilla avec difficulté, bataillant pour garder les yeux ouverts car il sentait la présence de Tony, allongé à côté de lui, une main glissée dans la sienne.

« Me laisse pas, chuchota Loki tout bas.

\- Je ne vais nulle part mon cœur, répondit son compagnon. As-tu faim ? »

Le souvenir de la béquée de la veille suffit à le rembrunir. Tony poussa un long soupir.

« Un peu, répondit Loki. Je peux manger seul.

\- Sainte Patience, priez pour moi, gémit le milliardaire en se levant du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Tony, s'irrita Loki.

\- Je ne ris pas, Loki. »

Par les Nornes, la tension commençait à remonter, et ce n'était absolument pas une bonne tension. Loki savait que s'il ne faisait pas un petit effort, cela allait finir en dispute. Il n'avait pas envie de faire un effort. Il se tut donc, attendant que Tony comprenne que son silence était là pour ne pas envenimer les choses et aille chercher le déjeuner, ce qu'il fit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il revint avec le même plateau que la veille, une assiette fumante dessus, et le posa sur le lit, de sorte que Loki puisse essayer de manger par lui-même. Tony s'était préparé un bol de quelque chose, qu'il mangea, assit sur la chaise, semblant se concentrer sur sa tablette, en équilibre sur ses genoux. Loki n'était pas dupe et se savait surveillé.

Cela l'irritait profondément, mais le rassurait aussi de voir que Tony ne le laissait pas livré à lui-même. Trop de choses contradictoires se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui.

C'est toujours avec contradiction qu'il s'aperçut que tout était coupé en morceaux, afin qu'il n'eut pas à effectuer d'efforts inutiles, mettant ses blessures à l'épreuve. Il parvint à manger un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le bandage de son bras droit se teintait de sang.

« Souhaites-tu quelque chose mon cœur ? demanda Tony sans lever le nez de sa tablette. »

Perfide petit mortel. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait.

« Je saigne à nouveau, répondit Loki les dents serrées, sans réellement répondre à la question.

\- Je vais chercher d'autres bandages. Tu penses pouvoir les faire toi-même ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Loki sans desserrer les dents. »

Tony n'ajouta rien et partit chercher la trousse de secours. Avec patience, il retira très doucement les bandages autour du bras meurtri, avant de pulvériser, d'assez loin pour ne pas faire plus de mal à la peau brûlée, un antiseptique. Avec une compresse stérile, il tamponna le sang et l'antiseptique qui coulait, puis replaça un bandage propre.

« Veux-tu que je change les autres bandages ? »

Loki hocha la tête sans le regarder. Tony fut extrêmement doux et précautionneux, ce qui énerva Loki, autant qu'il apprécia le traitement. Il n'était pas en sucre !

« Tu sais, dit Tony sur le ton de la conversation, sachant qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es blessé que tu en deviens faible.

\- Je ne suis pas faible.

\- Tu es une caricature de toi-même, accusa Tony en passant la pommade sur le torse en faisant de petits cercles légers du bout des doigts. Est-ce que tu écoutes au moins, quand je parle ? Je te dis que tu n'es pas faible. Je dis que tu n'as pas à te sentir faible. Tu as sauvé une douzaine d'agents du SHIELD, en faisant bouclier, et ce n'est pas un jeu de mots foireux, désolé, j'ai pas fait gaffe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est : je suis fier de toi Loki. Je suis tellement fier de toi. De ton parcours, de nous, de ce que nous avons accompli, et de ce que tu accomplis de toi-même maintenant. Sens-toi fort. Il faut de la force pour se sacrifier ainsi, mettre sa propre santé sur la balance comme tu l'as fait. Ouais, ça fait pas plaisir de se retrouver cloué au lit, mais tu pourras prendre ta revanche quand j'attraperai une angine ou quand j'aurai mes premières hémorroïdes, d'accord ? Et ce sera tellement plus humiliant, les hémorroïdes. »

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, Loki pouffa. Il se sentait ému. Tony n'était pas le genre de personne à étaler ses sentiments. Oui, ils se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient, mais il ne fallait pour cela que trois petits mots, pas un long monologue.

« Laisse-moi te soigner mon cœur, finit-il en replaçant le bandage.

\- D'accord, céda Loki. »

Le sourire lumineux de Tony réchauffa son corps.

« Tu vas donc être un patient modèle, n'est-ce pas ? insista Tony souriant toujours.

\- Je vais essayer d'être moins-

\- Grincheux ?

\- Froid.

\- Dit le monsieur Jötunn. Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Ai-je le droit de te réchauffer ? »

Loki pouffa à nouveau, se détendant progressivement. En faisant attention, Tony l'embrassa doucement. Le Jötunn s'aperçut que le contact doux avec son compagnon lui avait cruellement manqué.

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mon cœur, mais dis-toi que cela fait partie du jeu. Je désire que tu sois un patient modèle, et que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi, de toutes les manières possibles, d'accord ? »

Loki marqua son assentiment par un hochement de tête léger, se demandant ce à quoi son compagnon pensait. Le compagnon en question alla dans leur salle de bain chercher une bassine d'eau chaude.

« Je désire te laver mon cœur, annonça Tony. »

Le premier réflexe de Loki fut de refuser avec véhémence, d'envoyer promener Tony, mais il se força à garder la bouche fermée et à entrer dans l'état d'esprit du jeu. Tony avait toujours choisi des situations où Loki était impuissant, mais pas humilié, sachant que le Jötunn ne prendrait pas bien cette position. Il était souvent attaché, décuplant ainsi ses sensations et le plaisir en résultant, mais Tony restait toujours sur des choses qui plaisaient à Loki et qui étaient somme toute très classiques.

Ce jour était une grande première. Loki se trouvait, contre sa volonté, dans une situation de faiblesse. Il savait que Tony essayait de lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, s'appuyer sur lui, lui faire confiance. Loki faisait confiance à Tony, mais il ne savait pas lâcher prise.

Avec une éponge très douce, plongée dans de l'eau chaude, Tony commença par le visage, passant l'accessoire sur son front, son nez, ses joues, ses pommettes, son menton, ses lèvres. Il embrassait chaque endroit lavé avec douceur. Loki, sous le doux traitement, arriva à se détendre un peu et ferma les yeux. Il devait avouer que c'était agréable (mais un peu mortifiant quand même).

Tony passa l'éponge dans le cou, sur les épaules, aux rares endroits qui n'étaient pas brûlés, puis sauta directement aux mains. La sensation de chaud puis de frais était relaxante. La pommade, fraîchement appliquée, avait endormi quelque peu la douleur, et Loki parvenait enfin à mieux respirer. Il se laissait faire.

Tony lava ses pieds avec application. Il lava chaque jambe, déposant des baisers au niveau des chevilles, provoquant quelques chatouilles au grand étonnement de Loki, puis lava ses parties intimes consciencieusement. Cela n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était plaisant, apaisant, toujours un peu vexant de ne pouvoir se laver soi-même, mais Loki parvenait à juste apprécier l'instant.

Quand Tony eut fini, il lui réenfila son pantalon de pyjama, en soie évidemment. Loki était somnolent, il apprécia que Tony remette les couvertures sur lui et lui caresse les cheveux le temps que le sommeil ne l'emporte complètement.

Lors de son troisième réveil, le jour avait considérablement périclité, mais il se sentait enfin correctement reposé, autant que faire se peut. Tony était assis dans le lit, juste à côté, et pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur.

Au fur et à mesure de sa convalescence, Loki parvint à laisser les rênes à son compagnon, et même à apprécier de se faire dorloter ainsi. Il lui arriva d'être cassant, mais cela fut épisodique, et Tony s'en sortit comme un chef, sans plonger la tête la première dans la dispute.

Après deux jours d'alitement, Loki put manger seul sans mettre en péril la guérison de ses bras. Après quatre jours, sa Magie était redevenue suffisamment puissante pour accélérer son rétablissement, sans risquer un nouvel épuisement magique. Après une semaine, il était encore fatigué, mais ses blessures étaient guéries, et il n'en restait que peu de traces.

Son acte de bravoure, comme l'appelait Tony, lui avait valu une meilleure opinion de la part du reste des Avengers. Tony avait organisé le dîner qu'il souhaitait quelques temps plus tard, après le rétablissement total de Loki, et l'ambiance fut excellente. Même Barton arrivait à se dérider à son contact désormais, ce qui faisait irradier Tony de bonheur. Voir son compagnon ainsi suffisait pour Loki.

Qu'ajouter de plus ? Il vivait sereinement avec l'homme qu'il aimait et se faisait progressivement des amis.

Ils étaient heureux, voilà tout.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> C'est sur cette happy end que ce termine cet OS. N'hésitez pas à m'en toucher un mot en review.
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
